Gohan & Videl
by NBLT
Summary: My variation of Videl finding out Gohan's secrets and them getting together.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! Thanks for taking an interest in my story! This is my first so please don't bash me too much! I've read many Gohan and Videl fics and decided to do one of my own. I am a hardcore DBZ fan and my favorite character is Gohan by far! I feel he didn't get the greatness he was originally destined for, especially in the Buu Saga when he got the ultimate power-up and tore Buu apart. Buu, however, absorbed Gotenks and whooped Gohan and eventually absorbed him. I was majorly disappointed by that and his very minor role in beating Buu. And don't get me started about GT! He was useless! Enough of my ranting, enjoy the story!

I am starting this about one month after school starts for Gohan. Videl doesn't know he's Saiyaman or any of that good stuff. I don't know if I'll bring this all the way through the Buu Saga or if stop it earlier than that. I'll keep the main storyline as canon as possible, but if I do decide to go into the Buu Saga, It'll probably become pretty uncanon as I will make Gohan a more major player! Sorry, I started talking again! Read the disclaimer and then the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything associated with it. Need I say more?

ENJOY! :)

Update: Sorry I didn't notice this when I first posted. When there is a change of scene, I originally had asterisks (*) to mark it but they got removed. This made the story confusing so I updated it using extended spaces and ... to show scene change.

**Gohan & Videl**

**Chapter 1 - Dreams**

Gohan rotated slowly, observing the damage that surrounded him. The whole city was in flames. 'Who on Earth could have done this?' He thought 'Actually, what in the universe did this?' , knowing that powerful beings existed throughout the universe.

Gohan, as the Great Saiyaman, flew through the destroyed city with hast. "Please don't tell me everyone's dead..." He whispered to himself, guilt bearing down on him with the intensity of a thousand suns.

'When did this happen? Who or what could've done this?' Questions began to race through his mind. 'Why can't I remember anything?!'

Gohan looked down to see the school in a crumbled mess, his school. He couldn't feel even the slightest ki from the building that is normally bursting with young life.

He began thinking about his friends he had just made only a month or so ago. The bubbly blonde talker with the kindest heart, Erasa, the tough, macho yet friendly long-haired blonde, Sharpner, and the fierce, strong-willed and very attractive ebony hair girl with pig-tails named...

"Videl!" Gohan shouted as he saw two forms battling in the distance. One being his crime fighting "partner", for lack of better words, and the other a dark figure that Gohan could not distinguish. He flew quickly, bursting into Super Saiyan for the added speed. After a few seconds of flying at max speed, he realized he wasn't getting any closer.

"What the... " The wind flew past him like he was flying, but the gap between him and the battling duo wasn't getting any smaller. He pushed with all his might but he wasn't getting any closer. "Argh! Come on! Move!" He shouted frustrated.

"Hyah!" Videl launched an assault on the enemy, a barrage of punches and kicks slammed the faceless opponent. It merely dodged and blocked everything she threw at it. Videl was getting angry. She put all of her energy into her legs and leapt through the air and kicked the mystery figure in its face as hard as she could. "Ah!" Videl cried out in pain and fell to the ground gripping her ankle, possibly breaking it from the kick. The figure didn't even flinch from the hit. "What are you?" Videl had fear in her voice.

Gohan was out of breath. "What is going on?!" Suddenly, he heard a pain-stricken yelp come from Videl. He looked over and saw her on the ground gripping her ankle as the unknown attacker walked towards her.

"Get away from me!" She yelled as she dragged herself away from the ominous being. She hit something solid behind her. She turned to see a brick wall had stopped her retreat.

"NO!" Gohan yelled, "FIGHT ME! LEAVE HER OUT OF IT!" The figure turned and looked at Gohan. It let out a demonic laugh and continued to walk towards Videl, who was currently tapped against a wall with nowhere to go.

"Gohan! Help!" Videl yelled. Normally he would deny that his secret identity was Gohan but Videl's life was much more important than a stupid secret.

Gohan threw the helmet of his head in frustration then forced all of his energy into flight, pushing against this invisible barrier. "HOLD ON! I'M COMING!"

The indistinguishable fighter picked up Videl by the neck and held her up against the wall. Gohan still pushing with all his might suddenly started moving towards them. "VIDEL!"

The evil fighter opened his free hand and a red energy ball began to form. He pulled his hand back, open palmed, with the energy pointed straight at Videl's heart. "YoU FaiLeD SaiYaN!" said the Demon as he thrust his hand into Videl.

Time stopped.

The demonic being disappeared into a mist, letting Videl collapse to the ground. He landed next to her and pulled her into his arms. She was trembling and bleeding uncontrollably from the wound in her chest. "Just hold on you're going to make it!" Gohan tried to comfort her.

"Gohan... I... I..." Videl said weakly. The light in her eyes dimmed and she let out a sigh as the last bit of life left her body. Her eyelids slowly closed and then her body went limp. She was gone.

Gohan's body was numb. He was in shock. This thing had come out of nowhere and killed everyone, just to get to him. He began shaking. Gohan could feel himself slipping. The ground began to shake while he hugged Videl's lifeless form. He began shaking more violently, letting out growls of anger. He looked back down at Videl. A wall of painful truth hit him, she was dead and that thing took her from him. Something in his head snapped. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gohan screamed. He let his Super Saiyan rage take control, his eyes flickered blue-green, his hair flashed gold and his energy exploded, scattering debris everywhere. Electricity surrounded his body in a cyclone of power. The world around him distorted and began to crumble. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan's screams filled the empty world. He would kill whatever that thing was and he wouldn't rest until he watched it die. His vision began to fade until there was nothing but darkness...

"VIDEL!" Gohan woke up shouting. He was covered in sweat and had tears in his eyes. He sat there panting for a couple of seconds. 'It was only a dream' he thought. Then he heard a voice come from the other side of the room.

"Gohan, are you ok?" Goten asked. Gohan sat there a minute and just breathed.

"Ya Goten, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream" he managed to say. 'It felt so real' he thought. 'It was worse than the dreams about my father and Cell...'

Ever since the Cell Games, Gohan was plagued by nightmares of his father sacrificing himself and Cell killing everyone he cared about. They happened every night for about a month after the Cell Games, then they happened two or three times a week, then once a week, then a few times a month, then once a month, now they happen only a couple of times a year.

"Gohan. What's a Videl?" Goten asked in a naïve manner, unaware that Videl was a person not a thing.

Gohan froze. 'Oh crap, if I tell him about Videl, he'll tell Mom and... ' he shuddered at the thought of his mother going nuts about marriage and grandchildren.

"Umm..." Gohan began, "It's a very delicious food Goten."

'Sorry I had to lie Goten but you'll understand when your older, sometimes lies need to be told. Especially when my sanity is at stake.' Gohan justified the lie in his mind.

"Oh ok. I've never heard of it before. How come you were so upset when you woke up? Did someone steal your Videl?" Goten asked.

'You have no idea...' thought Gohan. "Yeah Goten, someone took my..." he his mind drifted back to the nightmare.

'The look in her eyes... she was helpless against that thing and I didn't make it in time...' Gohan thought with guilt. 'You're going to lose them all!' The words that he told himself before he first transformed into a Super Saiyan echoed in his head. 'I need to get stronger. I won't lose anyone else!' He promised himself. The picture of Goku with a smile on his face appeared in his mind. 'Father... I'm sorry...'

"Videl." said Goten, breaking Gohan's train of thought.

"What?" replied Gohan confused.

"Someone took your Videl. You spaced out and didn't finish the sentence. Are you sure you're ok Gohan? Videl must be really great if you get that upset if someone takes it from you." Goten said with a degree of worry in his voice.

"It's very great Goten." Gohan said in a dry voice, wanting to stop talking about Videl.

"Can I try some?" Goten asked with excitement.

"Uh sure Goten" Gohan replied. 'Maybe saying Videl was a food was a bad idea... This will probably come back to bite me' He thought with regret.

"Yay!" Goten squealed.

"Alright Goten, go back to sleep now. And please don't tell mother about this, she'll worry about my eating habits." Gohan said with a chuckle.

"Sure thing Gohan. Goodnight Big Brother." Goten said happily.

"Goodnight Lil Bro"

'Phew! Dodged the bullet there!' Gohan let out a sigh of relief. He was still upset about his dream so he reached out with his senses. He could feel Videl's ki, it was low and steady. She was asleep. 'Good' thought Gohan 'I'm glad I memorized her ki signal.' (So he could find her when she was fighting crime and not have to wait for her ki to flair in order to find her.)

Gohan laid back down and rolled over. He was comforted knowing that Videl was unharmed. Being the naïve boy that he was, he didn't know that he was falling for his friend/partner.

He was laying in bed thinking about random things. He was looking forward to seeing his friends tomorrow and seeing, with his own two eyes, that Videl was ok.

'She sure is a beautiful girl.' Gohan thought as his mind wandered. 'Her black, raven colored hair in pig-tails, she would look really good if she cut her hair! Her body was small but she had muscles in all the right places, especially her a- WOAH Gohan! Chill out! Don't let the Saiyan half take control. God knows what would happen if I just let my instincts take over! I'd probably throw her on the desk, rip her clothes off with my teeth and - STOP!' Gohan's mind took a turn in an unwanted direction. 'Besides, she doesn't like me like that...' He thought as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep...

"Oh Gohan..." Videl moaned as he kissed her neck. She was losing it. She started to ruffle his dark, spiky hair. "I knew there was more to you than just being a bookworm..." She said teasingly.

He stopped kissing her and brought his face up to hers. "Don't judge a book by its cover. You never know whats on the inside..." He said with a wink. "I knew there was more to you than just fighting crime and hitting guys that hit on you..."

"Hey! I've got a reputation to uphold! I can't let guys walk all over me! I'm the daughter of Hercule Satan!" She retorted.

Gohan lifted an eyebrow. "And what about me?" He asked.

She smiled. "You're different." She said bluntly. His eyes were full of confusion at this statement.

"So you've got a thing for nerds?" He said with a chuckle.

"Yes Gohan, when I see pocket protectors and taped-glasses, I go nuts." She said sarcastically, slightly amused by Gohan's remark.

"Good thing I don't have either of those." He laughed. "Well then why am I different?" He put on the grin that made her insides turn to jelly.

"Well... You treat me nice" She said unconvincingly.

"Ya so does everyone else" He said obviously unconvinced.

"Well that's just it! Everyone treats me nice and different because my father beat Cell all those years ago. You don't look at me as the daughter of Mr. Satan, you look at me as Videl..." She finally let it out. "By the way, why do you always laugh when I talk about him saving the world?" She quickly followed up.

He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "I never noticed. It must be a coincidence..." It was Videl's turn to be unconvinced.

"Gohan I know you have secrets and I will find out eventually, so just make it easier for both of us and tell me." She said with a huff.

"Maybe... But where's the fun in that?" He laughed. "Besides, you'd get bored if you weren't trying to figure out that I'm Saiyaman and the rest of my secrets." Gohan was amused with himself.

"D-Did you just admit to being Saiyaman?!" Videl said, shocked.

"Nope..." He replied with a shit-eating grin.

"I knew it! You are Saiyaman!" Videl was excited to finally put a face on Saiyaman.

"But it wasn't as fun as figuring it out yourself though was it?" Gohan chimed in. Videl thought about it for a second. He was right.

"So?!" Videl snapped back. She suddenly got an idea. 'I'll use my looks against him!' She thought. "How about you tell me some more secrets?" She asked with puppy dog eyes. "I won't tell a soul..." She said seductively. Gohan laughed nervously, nothing new for him.

"What secrets?" He played dumb. He was so bad at lying.

"Come on Gohan! You can tell me... or maybe I could convince you..." She said with a purr. Videl pushed Gohan backwards onto her bed.

"Uh..." Gohan was speechless as Videl slowly crawled up his body like a tiger. She could see Gohan "growing" with anticipation. "Well what do we have here? Looks like innocent Gohan is getting naughtier by the second." She was clearly amused. "Now about those secrets..." She walked her fingers up his stomach and abs.

Gohan looked at Videl and smiled. "I can't because I don't know them."

Videl stared at him blankly. "How can you not know your own secrets?"

"Well this isn't real. I'm just a part of your sub-conscience." He said with a completely straight face.

Videl raised an eyebrow. "Are you on drugs?" She asked him in a serious tone.

Gohan ignored the comment and continued with his explanation. "I don't know because you don't know."

Videl was now completely lost. "What are you talking about? Don't toy with me Gohan!" She was getting annoyed.

"Well..." Gohan said as he flipped on top of Videl and kissed her neck, making her moan. "You..." He continued kissing, Videl was in bliss. "Are..." He brought his lips right above hers. They were both breathing heavily, her face tingled with each exhale of his hot breath. "Dreaming." He finally let escape from his mouth.

"I'm... dreaming..." she whispered as if in a trance. Gohan pressed his lips onto hers. He then began to disappear until he completely dissolved. Everything went bright white and then pitch black...

Videl opened her eyes and stirred to life. She stretched her arms and legs. A moan escaped from deep within her because it felt so good to stretch after being motionless for so long. She looked at the clock. 3:23.

"That dream was... wow." She said to herself. "I will find out who Saiyaman really is, I have to." Videl was determined. "And I will find out your secrets Gohan."

She thought about the Gohan in her dream. 'Man, that Gohan was naughty!' She was feeling a little frisky. 'He is a good-looking guy but he is just so boring!' Then she remembered the end of her dream when Gohan went all weird on her, talking about consciousness and talking in circles. 'Even in my dreams you manage to make me feel like a dummy.' She laughed at that thought. "But those muscles, my goodness..." Videl said out loud as she remembered back to the first week of school when she walked by the boy's locker room...

"Man Gohan! Do you work out?! You're fricken ripped bro!" Videl heard Sharpner shout from the locker room.

'Gohan ripped? This I gotta see.' Videl thought. She walked over to the door and listened.

"Well... I... uh... eat my vegetables?" Gohan said almost as if he was testing to see if the explanation he'd given was adequate.

"What the hell kind of vegetables do you eat!? Steroids are not vegetables!" Sharpner bought the explanation but just barely.

"Well my mom has a garden and she takes care of them. She doesn't use anything artificial. It's all natural." Gohan had just told the only convincing lie he will probably ever tell.

"Dude! I want to try some!" Sharpner still had his voice at an outside level.

Videl's curiosity got the better of her. She pushed the door open slightly and peaked in. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Gohan stood there with his shirt off talking to Sharpner, who was tweaking at Gohan. His arms were pure muscle. 'Oh my god, those biceps...' Videl admired. Gohan turned around to put his shirt on, giving Videl a perfect view of his chest. His abs looked as hard as steel. 'He is... he's... perfect..." Videl's body felt like mush. This must be what Erasa feels like when she sees a hot guy.

"Um... Videl?" Videl turned around to see Erasa standing there. "Oh my god! I knew there was a girly girl inside of you! You were checking out some guys in there!" Videl was frozen in shock. "And by the looks of it, there is some serious hunks in there! Let me see!" Erasa pushed Videl to the side and stuck her head in.

She pulled her head out about 20 seconds later. Her mouth was wide open in awe. "That was... Gohan! Oh my god he's gorgeous!"

"He certainly is in good shape..." Videl said, pretending to be uninterested. "At least he doesn't go around gloating like some of these idiots do."

Erasa smiled and stared at Videl. "What are you smiling about?" Videl didn't like where this was about to go.

"You like him." Erasa said straight out. Still smiling and staring.

"You're kidding right?" Videl was trying to keep herself from showing any girly behavior.

"You. Like. Him." Erasa said with certainty.

"Yeah right." Videl crossed her arms, still trying to act uninterested.

"You want to rip his shirt off, cook eggs on his hot body and lick them off." Erasa said amused with herself. She enjoyed talking to Videl about these kinds of things.

"E-Erasa!" Videl began blushing profusely. "That's gross!" Then she stared off into space and put a goofy smile on her face.

Erasa noticed Videl's face turning bright red. "Oh my god! You really do like him! I was kidding at first but..." Erasa was pleased with her discovery. Videl was silent. "You should ask him out." Erasa told Videl, who in turn gave Erasa a look that she normally only gave to criminals.

After a few moments of Videl's glare and Erasa's unrelenting smile, Videl finally broke.

"What!? Can I not enjoy looking at a hot guy without you bugging me about it!? So what if he looks like he can bench press a semi-truck! ((understatement of the century)) Just because I would like to throw him onto my bed, tear his shirt off and-!" Videl quickly put her hands over her mouth. Her face turned an even darker shade of red.

Erasa loved anything to do with Videl being feminine, and this was a goldmine. "Control those hormones girl!" Erasa laughed. "Don't worry I'll ask him out for you!"

"Don't you dare!" Videl said with malice in her voice. "He is just a friend with a nice body." She said calmly.

"I knew you liked my body!" Said a voice from behind her. She turned around and gave the person an evil glare.

"You wish Sharpner!" Videl snapped.

"Ya! She has the hots for Gohan not you!" Erasa added.

"I know." said Sharpner quickly before Videl started ranting.

"I DO NOT LIKE GOH- wait... What do you mean you know!?" Videl was slow to pick up on his remark.

"You always stare at him in class and you write about him in your notebook." answered Sharpner with a scoff. "Obviously you're crushing hard on him." Sharpner started laughung.

"I am not!" Videl wished this whole conversation never happened. "I only do that because I know he's hiding something! He may not be Saiyaman but he definitely has secrets!" Videl shouted. "He'll slip up and when he does, I'll find out what he's hiding!" Videl clenched her fist in front of her face.

Sharpner and Erasa stared at eachother. "I think she's lost it." Sharpner said.

Erasa just nodded her head. "Or she's just in denial..."

"God that was awkward..." Videl snapped back to reality.

She laid her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes. The image of Gohan's body filled the inside of her eyelids. "But my god, that body..." (and like that she was gone again...)

'If only you knew what you do to me Son Gohan...' She was now slightly annoyed by the fact that she had dreamed about him. Again.

'I doubt he's even into me anyway, he's too innocent and pure to be thinking about that stuff...' Videl let out a sigh. She was unknowingly falling for the boy. 'If only you were a fighter, you would probably be the perfect guy. You could fight my dad and... oh who am I kidding, Gohan couldn't beat Daddy. I just wish he could, then I could relax knowing that I have the world's strongest, kindest, cutest man.' Videl knew this hope was far-fetched but she didn't care. 'Gohan's too much of a softy...' Videl's mind went in circles until she drifted off to sleep, looking forward to seeing Gohan and friends the next day.

Little does Videl know that Gohan is not only stronger than her father but was actually the one to kill Cell and save the world 7 years ago. Her hope isn't as far-fetched as she thinks... ;)

-To be continued

A/n: Thanks for reading! Feel free to review and follow, I'm not expecting any favorites yet, so do not feel obligated to. Only favorite if this chapter blew your mind, which I doubt it did haha. I'll be working on Chapter 2 and I will put it up ASAP. Expect it in the next few days!

Update: I updated the scene transitions and reworded a couple things. If anything doesn't make sense, let me know and I'll edit it so it does! I'm adding Chapter 2 shortly, just proof-reading and last minute editing!


	2. Chapter 2

****Hello again readers! Thank you for the kind words and compliments! I really enjoy writing this story and you guys make it all the more fun. This chapter probably won't be as exciting as the last (mainly Gohan and Videl interacting with others, and Saiyaman talking to Videl.) but I have good hopes for the next chapter. I am just making it up as I go along, literally picturing it in my head, trying to make it as realistic as possible, in terms of how the characters would act normally. So I'm just as surprised as you are at some of the things haha. Anyways, enjoy the story! I'll talk to you again afterwards!

Disclaimer: It's mine. All mine. And it's good... No really this cake is delicious! Sadly, I do not own DBZ. That right belongs to Akira Toriyama and his associates.

Enjoy the story!

**Chapter 2 - Realizations**

"Gohan! Wake up!" Goten shouted as he jumped onto Gohan. "You gotta go to school soon!"

Gohan groaned and stirred a little. He still wasn't used to waking up this early for school. Sure he woke up early before but that was to train, hang out with Goten and/or Trunks and occasionally spar Vegeta. Not go fight crime and sit in classes, granted he pretty much knew everything they were teaching him. 'I guess the crime fighting is fun and the classes are easy...' Gohan thought. He may not realize it now but his ultimate motivation to go was to see his friends. Actually, one friend in particular that he spent the majority of his time with, as a classmate and crime-fighting partner.

"Gohan!" Goten shouted.

"I'm up! Thank you Goten!" Gohan said as he pushed his body upwards out of the bed.

"Ok good. Mom says breakfast is in a few minutes so hurry up and get up!" Goten reported anxiously before flying out the door to the kitchen.

A few seconds later, Gohan heard a crash come from the kitchen. "Goten!" Gohan could hear Chi-Chi yelling from the kitchen. "Clean that up!"

"Ok, sorry Mom!" He quickly obeyed his mother.

'I can only imagine what it'll be like when he's a Super Saiyan!' Gohan had mixed feelings on the thought of a Super Saiyan child. (Little does Gohan know...)

Gohan rolled out of bed and strolled into the bathroom.

'Nothing beats a nice shower in the morning!' Gohan reached into the shower and turned it to hot. He pulled off his boxers and jumped into the shower. The hot water ran down his body, relaxing his muscles and letting his mind wander.

Gohan thought about what today had in store for him.

'Crime-fighting. With Videl. Sitting at school. With Videl. Eating lunch. With Videl. Being interrogated. By Videl. Being embarrassed with love comments from Erasa. With Videl.' Gohan had a steady flow of thoughts. 'Sounds like a normal day. Maybe after school, I'll pop over to Capsule Corp and spar with Vegeta. I haven't done that since school started.'

Gohan loved to spar Vegeta. They never fought at full strength, usually at a lower Super Saiyan level. Obviously everyone knows Gohan broke the Super Saiyan barrier and was an ascended Super Saiyan, but Gohan could tell Vegeta broke the barrier at some point. His fighting style had changed. He seemed to fight Gohan with an added confidence, like he could match Gohan in power at any time. He noticed this a few years back and decided to keep up with his training. 'God knows we don't want Vegeta to be the strongest in the world!' Gohan thought with a laugh.

Gohan turned the shower off and got out. The bathroom was full of steam so he wrapped up in his towel and walked into his room to dry off.

"Gohan! Breakfast is ready!" Chi-chi announced from the kitchen.

"Ok! I'll be down in a minute!" Gohan called back. He quickly dried off and dressed himself.

Gohan had been in school for about a month now and Erasa had took it upon herself to update his image. About two weeks ago, she decided action needed to be taken...

"Hey Gohan. What are you doing after school today?" Erasa asked while strolling up to Gohan. He had his head in the locker, trying to fit all of his books into his bag. Upon hearing Erasa's question, Gohan left the books half-hanging out of the bag and gave Erasa his full attention.

"Um... I don't know, why do you ask?" Gohan replied with a nervous grin. 'Is she going to ask me out?' Gohan thought nervously. 'Please don't, she's pretty and nice... but I don't like her like that...'

"I was wondering if you wanted go shopping with me? I think you are in need of some new clothes!" Erasa said, right to the point.

Gohan looked down at his normal pants and vest. "What's wrong with this?" He asked cluelessly.

"Umm..." Erasa hesitated. "Nothing, but I know a couple of things that would look great on you!" Erasa stated in a nervous tone, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Oh. Ok, I guess that makes sense." Gohan said cluelessly. "But I don't want you to buy me clothes, it seems... backwards." Gohan said with chivalry on his mind. "How about you pick out an outfit for me, and something you want and I'll buy!" Gohan said with a grin.

Erasa smiled at Gohan's proposition. "What a gentleman! How could I refuse?" She let out a giggle. "You are such a sweetie!"

Gohan knew he made a good decision. "Ok, give me a second and we'll go." Gohan quickly returned to pushing his stuff into his bag. After a few seconds of struggling, the books went in. He pulled the bag out and threw it over his shoulder. "Alright let's go!"

With that, they walked to the Satan City Mall and Gohan bought himself a new school outfit and Erasa a new pair of shoes...

Gohan walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "Good morning Mom." He went over and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Good morning my son. How did you sleep?" Chi-chi inquired.

Gohan looked over at Goten. He was stuffing his face with pancakes and probably didn't hear the question or didn't remember Gohan's outburst the night before. 'Thank god!' Gohan felt a wave of relief hit him.

"I slept fine. How about you mother?" Gohan asked politely.

"Just fine." She was in a good mood this morning. "Is that really the fashion these days?" Chi-chi asked Gohan, looking at the clothes that Erasa picked out for him. They were just normal school clothes; jeans, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt to wear over it.

"I guess. That's what Erasa said." Gohan said while inspecting his 'stylish' outfit.

"That was nice of her to take you shopping, and I'm proud of you for paying for her stuff. I raised you to be such a nice young man!" Chi-chi said with twinkles in her eyes. "And you are making some nice lady friends. Erasa and... what was the other girl's name, you know, your crime-fighting friend?"

"...Videl..." Gohan said quietly.

Something suddenly clicked in Goten's head. "Like the food in your dream Gohan!" Goten shouted, too young and ignorant to notice the coincidence. Gohan started to choke on his food.

"What?" Chi-chi raised an eyebrow. Gohan had to do something QUICK!

"Uh sorry Mom," He got up from the table. "but I gotta get going or else I'm gonna be late!" Gohan quickly said scrambling to grab the backpack that Erasa told him to buy. He thrust his arms into the straps. "I forgot, I have to patrol the city before school!" He ran over and kissed his mother on the cheek again, grabbed his lunchbox capsule on the counter and flew out the door. "Bye!"

"Ok honey, have a good day at-" Chi-chi started to say but Gohan was already out the door. "school..." she finished her sentence in a flat tone. She put her fork down and looked at Goten.

"So Goten, tell me, what did Gohan say he was dreaming about?" Chi-chi said with a smile to the youngest Son boy...

Gohan flew at a steady pace. 'Damn it Goten, that was too close!' He thought, relieved to have gotten out of that conversation as quick as he did. 'I knew it would come back to bite me!'

The cool morning air calmed him down. 'I guess it's not that bad...' After thinking about it, he really didn't mind if his mother knew he had a bad dream. 'I don't think one bad dream would make her think I'm madly in love with Videl..."

Meanwhile, back at the Son household...

"OH! MY BOY IS IN LOVE!" Chi-chi squealed after Goten told her that Gohan woke up shouting 'Videl'...

And back to Gohan...

After a good amount of flying, Gohan was getting close to the city. "I guess I'd better..." He pushed the button on his watch, it let out a short beep and then the Saiyaman suit materialized over his clothes. "TRANSFORM!" He flew at full speed into the city...

* Earlier this morning *

The alarm clock started blaring next to Videl's head. "No... Just five more minutes... Damn you Gohan... Keeping me up at night." Videl whined to herself. "Argh!" She hit the alarm clock and made it stop, nearly crushing it. "Alright I'm up." She groaned as she rolled out of bed.

Mia, her family's maid and practically adopted mother, knocked on the door and walked in. "Good morning dear, how did you sleep?" She said as she walked over to the drapes and pulled them open letting the sunlight light up the room.

The light was too much for Videl. "Ah!" Videl rubbed her eyes and forced them open, enduring the painful, early morning light. "Fine." She quickly recovered and answered Mia's question.

Mia turned around to face Videl. To Videl's surprise Mia had a unusual grin on her face. "Oh really?" She said in a 'I know exactly what happened' tone. Videl tilted her head. "What does that mean?" Videl asked.

"Well first of all you can tell me who Gohan is..." Mia asked, still smiling. Videl froze, a look of terror fell over her face. "Why... do you ask?" Videl was being really careful here.

"Well you were saying his name last night, and by the sounds of it, it was a very... interesting dream." Mia still had that smile pasted on her face.

"Uh..." Videl felt like a dear in head lights. She felt her cheeks getting hot and knew she was blushing.

"A better question is when do I get to meet him?" Mia added before Videl could reply.

Videl was very nervous. She didn't know what to say. "Don't tell daddy." Videl managed to say. She didn't want her father to know she was having dirty dreams about guys.

Mia could see how upset and nervous Videl was. "Relax honey, I just want to know who he is, I promise I won't tell your father." Mia comforted her.

Videl felt embarrassed. She knew Mia would persist so she gave in. "He's just a friend from school... a-a-and that dream was... I don't really like him like that!" Videl was frantic.

"Oh honey, it's ok. You're at that age. Your hormones are going crazy!" Mia laughed. "But I'm still interested in the boy that you're hormones picked..." Mia said with a smugly.

"Trust me, he's not that interesting." Videl had calmed down. "He's really nerdy but his body..." She started to blush as she said this, "is amazing."

"Oh I see dear, so you are interested in the body, not the whole package." Mia reasoned.

'I think I would love the package...' Her mind took a turn in a naughty direction.

She quickly pushed those thoughts aside. "Pretty much. He's a nice boy, but he's too... clueless. Maybe if he was a fighter I'd be more interested but he's a pacifist as much as I've seen." Videl said as she started to get ready for school.

"And what have you seen?" Mia was interested.

"Well..." Videl remembered back to the first week of school. "It was the first week of school and I came around the corner to see Gohan standing up to a couple of guys that were driving reckless, and these were BIG guys!" Videl told her story as she started putting her hair into pig-tails. "So one of the guys starts swinging punches at him and Gohan dodged them with ease. So I stayed back because I had suspicions that he was the Great Saiyaman." Videl had one pig-tail done. "After he dodged the first few punches, he looked over at me and decided to wave and say hi." She laughed. "A true fighter would've stayed focused through the whole fight! Long story short, Gohan took a mean punch to the face so I stepped in and took care of the two brutes." Videl was now putting her stuff into her bag for school.

"Oh I see..." Mia said with a puzzled look on her face. Something didn't make sense to her.

"But he sure can take a punch! Afterwards, he stood up and acted like nothing happened!" Videl was still surprised by this. "He didn't even get a bruise! Even I would've gotten a bruise from a hit like that!"

Something clicked in Mia's head. "Maybe he doesn't want you to see him fight." Mia proposed a confusing analogy.

Videl gave the maid a confused look. "Why would he care if I saw him fight?" Videl wanted a reason to Mia's logic. "Wouldn't he want to get a reputation as a good fighter?"

"Well if you think he is the Saiyaman, and he really is Saiyaman, he wouldn't want you to see that he is a good fighter because that would make you even more suspicious of him." Mia explained.

Videl was dumb-founded. 'He was dodging like it was the easiest thing in the world but once he saw me...'

Boom. Then it hit her. 'He stopped fighting when he saw me! He was planning on fighting that goon!' Videl couldn't believe she didn't see it before. 'Gohan's too smart to pick a fight he can't win... so he must know some sort of fighting style that allows him to fight opponents bigger than him.' Videl was pleased with this deiscovery. 'Gohan must be a martial artist!' Videl was sure of it.

Deep down, that girly-girl inside of her wanted him to be a martial artist so badly, but the tough girl mindset won't let her realize the truth behind her desire to find out. Truth was she had fallen for Saiyaman's power and skills, and Gohan's body and personality. She wanted them to be the same person. She thought Gohan was perfect in everyway, the only way he would be any better in Videl's eyes was if he was a fighter. That would make Videl a VERY happy girl.

"Oh my god Mia... you're right!" Videl was jumping for joy. "You thought you were home-free Son Gohan but I'm back on the trail!"

"Son Gohan..." The name sounded familiar to her. "Son... Go... han..." Mia heard a name like that before. "Son..." She was ready to drop it but then it snapped. "There was a famous fighter back before your father became champion! His name was Son... Gako or something like that." Mia obviously referring to Gohan's father Goku.

"You mean Son Goku? The world champion before my father?" Videl corrected her.

Bam. It hit her again. "Son Goku, Son Gohan! Oh my god! He's related to Son Goku! Mia you are a genious!" Videl was bursting with happiness at this morning's very eventful conversation. "Now if he really is Saiyaman, it'll all make sense! He has fighting in his blood!" She was very pleased with this latest discovery.

Mia was a little worried about Videl's intentions. "But Videl, think about why he is keeping his identity a secret. He most likely has a reason not to be fighting crime openly like you do." Mia said intelligently.

Videl smiled at Mia. "Don't worry Mia, if he is Saiyaman, I won't just go public with it. I just want to know why and how he does what he does." Videl justified why she was so eager to find out the truth of Saiyaman.

Mia was relieved to find out why Videl was so intent on discovering Saiyaman's secret identity. "Ok, I just want to make sure you don't do anything you might regret." Mia cautioned. 'It's like she wants Gohan to be Saiyaman even if he isn't. She hasn't even suspected anybody else...' Mia pondered this for a minute. 'She's in love with that boy.' Mia thought happily.

"Thank you for all your help Mia!" Videl was ecstatic. "I coudn't have done it without you!" Videl could barely contain herself.

"Just make sure you do your research before you go in for the kill Videl." Mia knew Videl was a smart girl but wanted to make sure she didn't jump the gun.

"I know Mia, I'll make absolutely sure it's him before I confront him." Videl assured Mia. "But I gotta get going to school now. Thank you again Mia, you're the best!" And with that she ran out the bedroom door and down the stairs.

"No problem dear." Mia replied as Videl left. She heard Videl run down the stairs and out the door. Mia smiled and started making Videl's bed. "My sweet Videl is in love." Mia was so happy to see Videl like this. "She doesn't even realize it yet, but she will." Mia fluffed Videl's pillows. "Hopefully, he's everything you want and more..."

Gohan flew over Satan City looking for any sort of crime before school started.

"Wow nothing today? Wouldn't that be nice!" Gohan said out loud.

Suddenly, Gohan's Super Saiyan hearing picked up the sounds of sirens in the distance. "Not even a single day of peace in this city!" Gohan blazed across the sky heading towards the scene of the crime.

He landed on a rooftop above the sirens and peaked over the edge. He saw a cop car parked behind a vehicle on the side of the road.

"It was only a speeder." Gohan sighed, "Not even worth an appearance." The sound of a hover jet came from behind him. He turned around to see the familiar yellow jet that said "Satan" across it landing on the rooftop.

"Here we go..." Gohan said with a groan. Deep down he really was hoping to see her as soon as possible. The dream he had last night had him really worried about Videl.

The engine shut off and Videl hopped out.

"Good morning Ms. Satan!" Gohan yelled in his super hero voice. 'Good she's ok!' Gohan was relieved to see Videl in pristine condition.

"Can it bucket-head!" Videl retorted. "I know that's not your real voice. Why don't you just talk normally?" Videl asked, clearly annoyed.

"Just as feisty as ever I see!" He replied. "This is my voice whether you believe it or not!" Gohan was enjoying this.

"Uh huh..." Videl decided to give up on the voice. "So what are you doing up here?" She asked him casually, pretending not to even care.

"I was patrolling when I heard sirens so I flew over here to check it out!" Gohan answered honestly.

"And?" Videl asked, wondering about the crime.

"Just a traffic stop." Gohan said with disappointment in his voice.

Videl started laughing. "And you didn't drop in, dance around and give them a ticket?" Videl was amused with herself.

Gohan had come to be unfazed by Videl's remarks. "Nope. I don't have the authority to give out tickets." He said, ignoring the obvious jab at him.

"But you have the authority to do everything else?" Videl was curious as to why he fought crime. 'Come on slip up!' She thought, wanting to know the secret of Saiyaman.

"I don't administer punishment, I just stop the criminals and prevent people from getting hurt. The justice system will provide the correct course of action for the lawbreakers." Gohan answered her question truthfully.

"Ok..." Videl had to admit, it was a pretty good answer. She continued her interview. "Why do you wear a costume? You have amazing abilities, why hide who you are?" Videl put away her tough girl act and talked to him with some care in her voice. She wanted lull him into a false sense of security so he would tell her his secrets. Or that's what she told herself...

"Well it's complicated..." Gohan was hesitant. "I don't do this for fame or self-gratification..." Gohan didn't realize it but he dropped his superhero voice. "I do it because I want to protect people and keep the world safe..." He said with passion in his voice. "It kills me when I hear about people getting hurt, or worse, when I have the power to prevent it."

If Videl had any doubt before, it was gone know. Saiyaman had a pure heart, just like Son Gohan. "Well that's very honorable of you Mr. Saiyaman." Videl was truly impressed by his answer. She could feel her heart thumping rapidly. "Does anybody know that you, the real you, is Saiyaman?" Videl was trying to inch her way into his mind. She truly wanted him to trust her.

Gohan didn't see any harm in this question. "Yes." He gave her another honest answer. He didn't lie unless he really had to.

"Who?" She pushed even further. 'Please tell that at least...' She begged him in her mind.

"My family and some friends." Gohan felt comfortable talking with Videl. 'She seems to genuinely care.' He observed her closely. Her eyes had gotten softer.

Videl was getting somewhere with him so she kept going. "Who..." Videl paused for a second to formulate this next question. "Who do you care for the most?" She asked him. She really wanted to know who he held most dear to him.

Gohan watched her through his helmet. 'She really does care about me.' His mind lit up with joy. Neither of them realized it but they had slowly, throughout the conversation, moved closer to each other.

"Um..." He didn't know what to say. "Well I don't have a lot of people that are close to me..." Gohan thought about it. He had a lot of friends, Krillin and the gang, but he hadn't seen them in years. Ever since his father died, the only ones he truly cared for was his mother and his brother.

He looked at her and then he remembered the dream. He felt the anger and sadness rise in him as he saw Videl's lifeless body in his mind.

Videl could see his internal struggle. "You said you have friends and family. Is there someone that you love? Like a girl..." Videl hoped he would answer honestly.

Gohan could still see the events of his dream. He looked into her eyes, she couldn't tell because of the helmet. "I..." He didn't know how to formulate the words to express what he was feeling. "I don't know many girls, but..." Gohan wanted to tell her that she was important to him but didn't want to make her feel awkward.

Videl's heart was beating fast. "But... what?" She asked softly. 'Does he...' Videl wanted to know what he felt and he if he felt anything for her.

"I'm not gonna lie Videl..." Gohan heart raced. "You are the closest friend I've got..." Gohan admitted. 'I hope she doesn't think that's weird...' He was nervous to what Videl would say.

Videl's heart skipped a beat. "Really?" She wanted to make sure he really meant that.

"Yes." Gohan reassured. "I would be really upset if something happened to you." Gohan felt good admitting his feelings. "I know we haven't really got along the whole time but... I look at you as a partner."

Videl wanted to run up and give him a hug. "Well I guess we have worked together quite a bit..." Videl started to say. "I kind of look at you as a partner too." She smiled at him. 'He really does trust me.' She felt happiness well up inside her.

Gohan grinned happily. Videl recognized the grin immediately. 'That has to be Gohan!' She thought. Then she started thinking about his voice and recognized it too. 'If he isn't Gohan, I'll eat my thong!' She was absolutely sure it was him.

"So Mr. Saiyaman, I don't suppose you'll tell me who you really are will you?" Videl returned back to her original intentions.

Gohan laughed. "Maybe at some point Videl!" He used his super hero voice again.

"Of course not." Videl wasn't surprised by his answer. She glanced down at her watch. "Well I got to get going. School is starting soon." Videl turned around and walked towards her jet copter. "I'll see you in class!" She shouted as she opened the door and started to climb in.

"Yeah I'll-" Gohan caught himself before he said anymore. 'CRAP!' Gohan yelled in his mind.

Videl heard him. 'Oh yeah, he's Gohan all right.' She had no doubt in her mind. She climbed in and shut the door.

"I don't think she heard me..." Gohan said quietly to himself. He watched her intently.

The thrusters on her copter roared to life. She looked out the window at him and gave him a wink. Gohan blushed and waved at her as she took off towards school.

"Time to go!" Gohan shouted as he did a back flip off the building into a free fall. He curved his fall into flight before he hit the ground.

On the ground, a boy holding his mother's hand was waving at him as he flew overhead.

Gohan smiled and waved back at him. He increased his altitude and sped towards the school. He took the long way around so he wouldn't run into Videl.

Gohan landed on the roof of his high school and transformed back into normal clothes. "Good I beat her here." He said, feeling that her ki was still a few minutes away. He walked over to an air vent, reached in and pulled out his backpack. "Glad I thought of this! Flying around with the same backpack that my secret identity has would be a careless mistake!" Gohan laughed. He's not that dumb!

Gohan's watch started to go off. "I better hurry! Class is starting in a few minutes!" He ran through the door and down the stairs to class.

- Chapter 2 complete.

Hello again! Please review and let me know how you like it so far! At this point, the story could go anywhere! I'm interested to see how you guys would like the story to go from here. Gohan, as the Great Saiyaman, let Videl know that he cares about her. Videl practically has Gohan all figured out. I'm thinking maybe a confrontation needs to happen ASAP. Maybe some... confessions? Maybe I should change this story from rated T to M...? ;) What do you guys think?

Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 will hopefully be coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers, thank you for the nice reviews. I really enjoy writing this. I've gotten one question that I've really been thinking about: Will there be an enemy? To answer this question: I'm not entirely sure yet. I don't want to bring any OC's (well ones with big roles, Mia is a minor character.) into the story. I was thinking about adding Broly in, considering there was a movie with him, Gohan and Videl, but I don't know yet, we'll see. (Let me know what you think!) I am also planning to have the tournament (like the original) but also having something that I think should've happened: Gohan vs. Spopovich. I'm thinking about having Gohan intervene in Videl's match against Spopovich while she's being brutally beaten, like he was about to but Yamu told Spopovich to end it so Gohan never got the chance. That is definitely a high point that I'm looking forward to doing in this story. As for the Buu Saga, I'm not sure yet. I want to do it but I don't because Gohan is absent for most of it. If I do bring in Buu, the saga would have major changes. Somethings would stay the same and I'm sure somethings would be quite a bit different. Also, I don't want to time skip through most of the saga just because Gohan is not there. If you think of something that would be good for the story (not too far-fetched), feel free to let me know!

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, you would be watching these events on TV, not here. To be blunt: I do not, have not, and probably never will own Dragonball Z. Sad face...

Enjoy the story!

Chapter 3 - Revelations

It was 7:52 in the morning. The first class of the day started at 8:00. Gohan had plenty of time.

Gohan peaked his head out around the corner. Nobody was looking, so he quickly started walking down the hallway. He didn't want anyone to see that he'd come from the roof. The last time someone saw him on the roof, he ended up blackmailed into a date. Gohan thought Angela had seen him take off his Saiyaman costume when she was on the roof. Turns out the big secret she threatened to tell everyone if he didn't go on a date with her was that he had teddybear underwear. 'What's wrong with teddybears?' Gohan asked himself. 'They are soft and fluffy.' He didn't understand why having a teddybear on his clothing was bad. 'Maybe if I gave Videl a teddybear, she'd be nice to me and stop interrogating me.' This made him laugh. 'She'd probably kick my ass if I gave her one.'

Gohan walked up to his locker and started putting in his combination. 'I'm not going to be late today. It's a miracle!' He was normally caught up in fighting crime and would walk in a few minutes late. The lock clicked and he pulled his locker open. "What I wouldn't give for one normal day..." He sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Said a female voice from behind him.

He turned around to see Videl standing there.

"Um..." He wasn't expecting this. "My family is crazy." He said with nervousness in his voice.

Videl raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?" She asked.

"Well it's probably a chemical imbalance in their brains..." He started to get scientific.

"No I mean what do they do to drive you crazy?" She could tell he wasn't originally talking about his family but went along with it. This was her opportunity to bring up Son Goku.

"Oh duh!" He said with a laugh. "Where do I start? My brother,first of all, has an unending supply of energy. I don't think I have to go into detail with that." He was glad she wasn't pressing him about other things.

"No, I can guess what that's like." She started to unlock her locker, which was a few away from Gohan's. "Why don't you tell me more about your family. We've been friends for a while now and I don't really know much about you." She smiled at him. She wanted to see if the great Son Goku was really related to him.

Gohan was surprised by this. Videl never showed an interest in him before, unless it pertained to Saiyaman or secrets.

"Uh sure Videl, but quick question; what would you do if I gave you a teddybear?" He said in all seriousness.

She stopped digging in her bag and looked at him. "Are you hitting on me?" She said, giving him a dirty look.

"Uh no ma'am, just wondering." He laughed nervously.

"Good. Because I'd have to kick your ass." It was Videl's turn to laugh. She went back to digging through her bag.

"That's what I assumed..." Gohan said quietly. Also gathering his supplies for class.

"But, to answer your question, I'd probably say thank you." She told him without looking up from her bag.

Gohan stopped what he was doing and stared blankly at her. She could feel his eyes on her.

She stopped and looked up at him. "What?" She said with a blank expression. "If you gave me a teddybear and you weren't hitting on me, I'd be fine with it." She smiled at him. "Now tell me about your family!" She urged him.

"Oh. Ok." He was still surprised by her teddybear comment. "Well my brother is seven years old and despite being annoying at times, I love him and enjoy spending time with him." He told her while envisioning his younger brother. "He's a spitting image of our father..." His happy expression faded away. Videl didn't notice because she was still organizing her locker.

"Tell me about your father." Videl asked, hoping to connect Gohan with Son Goku.

"He..." Gohan looked down at the ground. "He's not with us anymore..."

Videl stopped instantly and looked over at him. She could see he was depressed. "Oh... I'm sorry Gohan." She felt bad for asking.

"It's ok, you didn't know..." He dismissed Videl's apology.

Videl didn't know what to say now, so she decided to go straight forward with it. "Was your father Son Goku?" She hoped she wasn't hurting Gohan by asking.

Gohan looked up at her surprised. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"He was the world champion before my father and you share the same family name. I just took a guess." Videl explained. It didn't feel as good to find this out as she thought it would. 'He's so sad...' She thought, watching his expression.

Gohan smiled. "Well you guested right." He pushed the pain deep down inside of him like he always did.

Videl was relieved to see him smiling again. "So I suppose he taught you some martial arts then..." Videl continued with her theories.

"Yeah. Some..." He went back to organizing his locker.

"I knew it!" Videl exclaimed. "But during the first week of school, why didn't you defend yourself against those thugs?" She was curious as to what he would say.

He continued organizing his things. "I don't like to fight very much." Gohan told her. "Ever since my father died, I kind of lost my fighting spirit." He tried not to think about the Cell Games.

Videl believed him. "Do you train at all?" She asked, interested in Gohan's fighting regime.

"Yeah, a little bit." Gohan said quietly. "My mother, even though she wants me to be a scholar, tells me to keep up with training."

Videl suddenly thought of something. "Your mother is Son Chi-chi!" Videl seemed very excited.

Gohan looked at her, a little confused by her excitement. "Yeah that's my mom." He replied. "Why are you so jumpy all of a sudden?" He raised an eyebrow.

Videl calmed down a little bit. "She was one of my idols growing up!" She told him, still excited. "She was one of the best female fighters back in the day! I wanted to be just like her!"

Gohan laughed. "Really? My mother was your idol?" He found this hard to believe.

"Definitely." Videl responded happily.

"Well maybe I'll introduce you sometime, she'd love to meet someone who looked up to her in her glory days." Gohan smiled at Videl.

Videl looked at Gohan with wonder. "Really? That would be so cool!" Videl couldn't believe she might meet the famous Son Chi-chi.

Gohan finished up and closed his locker. "Alright, I'll talk to her tonight. Maybe you could come over for dinner sometime." He put on his usual grin.

"I would be honored." Videl smiled back at him. She also closed her locker. "Just let me know when!"

"Will do! We should probably get to class. We've only got about a minute left." He said looking at his watch.

"Alright, let's go." Videl was in a great mood. She started to walk side-by-side with Gohan. 'He so tall and built.' She thought while admiring his physique. 'And he's a fighter too!' Videl was very pleased by this.

"Say Gohan..." Videl started to ask.

Gohan glanced over at her. "Hmm?"

"Being the children of world champions, who do you think would win in a fight? You or me?" She gave him a tough question. Curious as to just how strong he thought he was.

"I don't know, probably you." He obviously knew this wasn't true. "My fighting sense has dulled and I don't think I could fight against you..." He explained.

Videl glared at him. "What do you mean you couldn't fight against me?" She demanded an answer.

"Well don't take this the wrong way but..." He started. "I don't think I could fight against you because you're a girl... I wouldn't feel right..." He knew she wouldn't like that answer.

Her glare softened. "Heh. I should've expected that from you." She laughed at him. "You definitely are a softie." Deep down, she was touched that Gohan didn't want to fight her.

Gohan grinned. "I know. It's my biggest weakness. I guess we'll never truly know who would win." Gohan said relieved.

Videl looked back at him. "Oh we will fight someday Gohan..." She had a devious look on her face. He gave her a puzzled look and then sighed.

"I should've seen this coming." He said, staring up at the ceiling. "Once you figured out I could fight, of course you'd want to fight me." Gohan chuckled. "You're just like my father." He remembered Goku's excitement to fight a strong opponent.

Videl took this as a compliment, being compared to a world champion. "Damn right!" She said proudly.

They walked up to the classroom door. Gohan opened it for Videl, who accepted the act of kindness and walked in. Gohan followed.

They walked up aisle to their usual row and sat down by Sharpner and Erasa.

Erasa noticed them walking in together. "What do we have here?" Erasa grinned.

"Here we go..." Videl sighed, knowing what was coming next.

"How come you guys show up to class at the last second together?" Erasa asked, still grinning.

"Oh you know..." Videl started to say. "We figured some sex would be nice before class." She dropped the bomb, so to say. She had a straight face, adding to the humor of the comment.

Gohan nearly fell out of his seat. "W-W-What!?" He was taken by surprise by her answer. "I think I would remember that!" He was blushing, staring at Videl.

"Yeah he would remember that, Videl. Forever." Erasa winked at her.

Videl started to blush. "Why must you torment us?" She asked her ditsy friend.

Erasa smiled. "Well that's simple! You guys are going to end up together." She told them, making them both turn even more red.

"We are just friends Erasa!" Videl yelled at her friend.

"Yeah Erasa, I don't like Videl like that!" Gohan added but then felt guilty. "Not that you aren't attractive." He directed his comment to Videl. "I think you are very attractive!" This made Videl start blushing again. "I mean umm..." He had just dug himself into a hole.

Sharpner laughed. "Just give up Bro! We all know you are attracted to Videl since you just admitted it and we all know Videl is attracted to you ever since she saw you with your shirt off." Sharpner decided it would be entertaining to make things even more awkward for the two.

"Sharpner!" Videl yelled. She was bright red.

Gohan stared down at the desk, blushing profusely. He was embarrassed to hear that Videl saw him without a shirt and was apparently attracted to him. He wished he could bury his head into the dirt and never come out.

"Ok Gohan, Videl won't admit it but I will!" Erasa turned and exclaimed to Gohan. "You. Are. Hot! You must be able to flip cars with that body!" Erasa loved saying this.

Before Gohan could even reply, Videl piped up. "Hey! Stop talking about-" She quickly stopped but realized it was too late. Erasa turned and looked at Videl.

"Oh what do we have here? Ms. Satan doesn't like when I talk about Gohan's body..." Erasa was enjoying every second of this.

"No! You're traumatizing poor Gohan!" Videl defended him. He was facedown on the desk with an open book covering his head.

"See!?" Videl pointed at him.

"Why me... why me...?" Gohan repeated quietly to himself.

"He's obviously uncomfortable with people talking about his hot body!" Videl exclaimed, not even realizing what she just said.

Gohan's body flinched upon hearing this, his head was still hidden under the book. "You aren't helping..." Gohan said in a quiet, muffled voice.

Suddenly it hit Videl that she'd said Gohan's body was hot. She blushed and put her face down on the desk and her hands on top of her head, similar to Gohan's position. "Sorry..." She also said in a muffled voice.

Erasa looked back and forth between the two. She let out a laugh. "If you guys aren't together by the end of the year, I'll eat my bra!" She told them.

Sharpner started laughing and Gohan groaned.

Videl peaked her face up. "Choke on it!" She said loudly before putting her face back down.

Just then, the teacher walked in. "Alright class, close your mouths and open your books!" He ordered. "Today we are going to continue talking about Relativistic Speed." He announced.

Erasa and Sharpner stopped pestering Gohan and Videl, they had there fun for the morning.

Everyone opened their books and waited for the teacher to begin lecturing...

Later on in class...

Videl sneezed loudly.

"Bless you Miss Satan!" The teacher said and then continued with the lecture.

Gohan glanced at Videl. She looked tired and her ki was a little low and distorted. 'That's odd...' He thought to himself.

Videl sniffed loudly after her sneeze. She felt weakened. 'Maybe waking up in the middle of the night isn't good for my body.' Her mind felt hazy. 'I hope I'm not getting sick...' She had been woken up so many times by dreams of Gohan and Saiyaman that it was taking a toll on her body. 'Just hold on until the end of the day.' She told herself.

Suddenly, her watch started beeping. Gohan, Videl, Erasa, Sharpner and a few other kids nearby heard it. Gohan paid close attention to Videl.

"Ugh not now!" Videl said loudly. She pushed the button. "Videl here. Go ahead." She didn't have any of the usual spunk in her voice.

'She sounds weakened.' Gohan observed.

The police chief's voice could be heard by most of the people in the room. "Videl! There is a robbery at the central bank! We need some assistance!" He practically pleaded.

Videl sighed. 'I really don't want to...' She thought. 'But I have to.' She put a tough smile on her face. "On my way!" She told the chief with newfound strength in her voice.

Videl stood up and started to shimmy her way to the aisle. 'What the...' She felt dizzy. Once she was behind Gohan, the dizziness got the best of her and she tripped. Gohan felt her ki drop suddenly and sprung into action.

He stood up, slid his chair in with a kick and caught her in his arms all within a second. Everyone in the room turned and looked at them.

"Holy cow!" Erasa watched the whole thing.

Videl's eyes were blurry but slowly came into focus to see Gohan supporting her.

"Are you alright Videl?" He asked, obviously worried about her sudden fall.

She pressed her hand over her eyes. "Yeah. I just felt a little dizzy that's all." Her mind was still hazy. "Thanks for the save." She took her hand off her eyes and smiled at him.

"That was awesome Gohan!" Erasa exclaimed. Gohan just ignored her.

Gohan stood up and helped Videl to her feet. "Just be careful, you don't look well." He cautioned her. "Are you sure you can fight? Maybe you should go to the nurse and let Saiyaman take care of it." Gohan was genuinely worried that Videl would get hurt.

She looked at him and scoffed. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" Videl was absolutely sure he was Saiyaman.

He raised an eyebrow at her comment.

"Miss Satan, are you all right?" The teacher asked her. The lecture had stopped the second she'd fallen.

"Yes I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." She replied weakly. "May I be excused? There is a robbery at the bank." She explained the situation.

The professor thought for a minute. "I'll agree as long as you see the nurse quick before you go. I wouldn't feel right letting you go out there if something is wrong." The teacher told her. Videl let out a big breath.

"Fine, I'll go quickly." She reluctantly agreed and started walking down the stairs.

"Yes of course... Mr. Son!" The teacher called up to Gohan.

Gohan looked surprised. "Uh yes sir?" He asked.

"Please escort Videl to the nurse's office." The professor gave him an order.

"Uh yes sir." Gohan agreed.

"What!? Why!?" Videl didn't know why she needed an escort. "I'm fine! I'm not gonna fall on the way there!"

"I just want to make sure you get there alright and that you actually go there. I'll leave you in Mr. Son's capable hands." The teacher explained. "He's quick on his feet as we've seen." He said with a chuckle.

Gohan chuckled nervously and started to rub the back of his neck. "Thank you sir." He said and walked down the stairs next to Videl.

She gave him a dirty look. "Alright fine. Lets go Gohan." She told him, starting to walk towards the door. 'Maybe I can get him to admit to being Saiyaman.' She thought with hope.

He nodded and followed her.

Erasa stood up. "Watch her closely Gohan!" She shouted. "You might have to hold her hand so she doesn't escape!"

Gohan and Videl turned bright red. "Uh I don't think that's necessary!" Gohan chuckled nervously.

"Maybe not, but you know you want to!" Erasa yelled back at him. She enjoyed embarrassing them TOO much.

"Uh..." Gohan didn't know what to say.

"Ignore her!" Videl grabbed his shirt. "Lets go!" She pulled him out the door...

Gohan shut the door behind them. "She sure is persistent!" Gohan said about Erasa.

Videl ignored the comment. "Lets go to the nurse so we can go save the bank!" She said loudly, hoping for him to slip up.

"Right! Lets do it!" He replied excitedly, falling into the trap.

"Ha!" Videl stopped walking and turned around. "You are Saiyaman!"

"Huh?" Gohan nearly fell on his face.

"You're Saiyaman!" Videl accused. "Admit it Gohan!"

"Me!? Saiyaman!?" Gohan pretended to act dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about!" He was getting fidgety.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know it's true!" Videl decided to confront Gohan here and now.

"What do you mean?" Gohan was nervous. 'What proof does she have?' He thought, trying to analyze his mistakes for anything that could've directly pinned him as Saiyaman.

"First of all, you always leave class after me when I get a call from the chief..." She waited for his explanation.

Gohan began to sweat. "I uh... I have a nervous bladder!" He came up with an excuse. "Whenever you get a call, my stomach gets upset in the excitement..." He paused, hoping Videl would believe him.

"Yeah right." She obviously wasn't buying it. "How about your voice?" She moved onto her next argument. "This morning when I was talking to Saiyaman, you guys have the same exact voice." She stared at him. "And you're the same size!" She moved right next to him. "See, my head comes up to your chin! Same as him!"

Gohan blushed because she was so close. "Uh that must be a coincidence!" He didn't think there was anything believable he could say for that one.

"Possibly..." She knew it wasn't just coincidence. "And when I told Saiyaman I'd see him in class later, he started to say something but stopped!" She remembered Saiyaman's slip-up this morning.

"Well maybe he misheard you, or vice versa... Or maybe he's someone else in our class?" Gohan could tell he was losing.

"The only person that fits his profile is you Gohan." She knew she was winning. Videl's body started to numb a little, she didn't feel very good. "And you also said 'let's do it' when I said to hurry so we could go save the bank." She suddenly remembered the robbery taking place. 'I hope the police can handle it for a little longer, I have Gohan on the ropes.'

"I-I thought you were talking in an impersonal tone so I did too!" Gohan lied. "Obviously I'm not going to save the bank!" Gohan started to laugh nervously.

"No, of course not." Videl said dryly. She wasn't going to get him to admit it like this. She needed to take drastic measures. 'What could I say to-' Suddenly, her strength left her body in an instant and her vision blurred. "I... uh..."" Videl couldn't form words.

Gohan saw this and could feel her ki dropping rapidly again. She looked at him helplessly. "Go... han... help..." Everything went black and her legs gave out...

Videl slowly stirred to life. She could hear someone calling her name but it sounded distant. Her body feel numb and powerless, she could barely move. She could hear her name being called repeatedly, each time it sounded closer and closer. She recognized the voice. "Gohan?" She said weakly.

Gohan had caught Videl after she lost consciousness. "Videl, are you ok?" He was really worried.

She slowly opened her eyes. "I... can... barely move." She tried to move but it took too much effort.

"It's ok. I'm carrying you to the nurse. Just hold on." Gohan comforted her.

Videl looked up at him. He had an urgent look on his face as he was rushing, her in his arms, to the nurse. He really did care about her. She could hear Saiyaman's voice echo in her mind.

'You're the closest friend I've got...'

'I'd be really upset if anything happened to you...'

Videl's heart was racing. She needed to know the truth. Her body literally couldn't take the stress anymore. "Gohan?" She called out to him weakly.

He slowed his pace and look down at her. "What is it Videl?" He asked, willing to go to the ends of the Earth for her.

"Please tell me..." She started to say. "Tell me..." Her eyes started to tear up. "Please Gohan... I won't tell anyone... I promise..." It took all of her strength to get out her request.

Gohan looked down into her teary eyes. She wanted to know more than anything. 'Am I the cause of this exhaustion?' He felt guilt wash over him. 'I can't let her suffer like this.'

Videl felt like a completely different person in his arms. She felt she could show her emotions to him. Tears began to stream out of her eyes. "Please..." She leaned her head against his chest. With her tough outer shell incapacitated, all that remained was raw emotion.

Gohan couldn't stand to see her like this. "Videl..." He stopped outside the nurse's office. She remained silent and still. "I..." He started to say. She looked up at him, her eyes were wet and puffy. He gave in. "I am Saiyaman."

- To be continued.

Hey guys! I hope you are truly enjoying the story, I know I do! Just a heads up, I'm sure some of you noticed but I changed the rating to M. I did this so I could write more mature words and concepts not to have Gohan and Videl go... balls to the walls haha. I don't think its realistic for the characters, especially Gohan! I'm sure him and Videl didn't... wink wink... until long after the Buu Saga. I do however plan on little moments of them slowly getting closer and more comfortable with each other. Another note, Videl will meet Chi-chi and Goten soon. (Poor Gohan) haha

Thanks for reading, please review and let me know how I'm doing! Suggestions are welcome :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, another chapter up for you! I've made a couple of decisions: 1.) No Broly. 2.) I plan on doing the Buu Saga. I will alter some things so Gohan has a major role and I also plan to keep the fusion in there. However, I will probably have Ultimate/Mystic Gohan be a little different. I think that a Super Saiyan is the pinnacle of a Saiyan's power and not having Gohan be one kind of bugs me, even though he's amazing in his Mystic form. Gohan never turned into a Super Saiyan again after his ultimate power-up until GT, which leads me to believe that his power-up temporarily left him without his Super Saiyan abilities. I don't look at Mystic Gohan as a transformation but a revved up base form. Now if that were multiplied with his Super Saiyan power, he would be a beast! (well... more of a beast! haha) This is just my opinion so please do not go nuts and tell me I'm wrong, etc., because no one really knows. It makes sense to me and I'm sticking with it! The bottom line: Mystic Gohan will be involved but like I said, it will be a powered up base form in my story. Enjoy the story! Also, I turned the rating back to T for now because it isn't that bad!

Disclaimer: It's not mine. DBZ is not mine. *Cries*

UPDATE: I fixed the super-paragraph-incident as I call it. haha For those who don't understand this: When I first uploaded this chapter, the whole story blended into one big paragraph. So I fixed it!

ENJOY!

**Chapter 4 - Desperation**

Videl's eyes lit up after hearing Gohan's confession. She was craddled in his arms outside the nurse's office.

"I knew it." She smiled at him and hugged his waist tight. Ever since the beginning she knew it was him.

Gohan smiled back. "You weren't shy about figuring it out, that's for sure." It felt good to tell a "normal" person his remained silent and continued to hug his waist with her face pressed against his chest. "Lets get you to the nurse." He told her as he pushed the door open.

Videl felt as if a truck was lifted of her shoulders. 'Finally. It's him.' She could feel herself shaking with excitement. 'Please don't be a dream...' She felt as if she was on the edge of reality, the exhaustion being the most likely cause.

"Oh my, what happened?" A big woman in white asked from behind her desk.

"She's not feeling very well. She fainted earlier and feels very weak now." Gohan explained to the nurse. He had a nervous tone in his voice. Videl's sudden illness had him worried.

Videl's mind was a foggy mess. She couldn't focus even if her life depended on it. "I'm fine..." She said weakly.

"Put her down on the bed here." The nurse moved a couple of things off the bed, indicating for Gohan to set Videl down.

He walked over, carrying Videl effortlessly, and set her on the bed. He was very gentle with her, even slowly setting her head on the pillow like she was as fragile as glass. Videl felt Gohan's arms leave and she moaned, feeling unsheltered and lonely. She would've stayed in his arms forever if she could've.

"Oh Miss Satan!" The nurse noticed who her new patient was. "Hold on, I'm going to go get my kit." She told them; mainly to Gohan since Videl was half-conscious. Gohan nodded to the nurse and she went into the back room.

"Videl, are you ok?" He asked, leaning over her and placing his hand on top of hers. When Videl heard the nurse's voice, she paid no attention to it but when she heard Gohan's voice, her mind focused what little attention she had on him. "Yeah... I'm just... tired..." The sudden contact of Gohan's hand sent a tingle up her spine.

"I don't sense anything wrong with you, just exhaustion, so that's good." He was relieved that Videl was conscious and interacting with him.

"Sense?" She was confused by what he meant by it.

"I'll explain everything later." Gohan said quickly. "But I think Saiyaman needs to make an appearance at the bank." He whispered to her, not wanting anyone to hear.

Videl smiled at his discretion when he talked about being Saiyaman. "Go ahead, I'll be fine." She told him, trying to act tough in her moment of weakness.

"Ok, you stay here. I can handle it this time." He said softly, not wanting her to feel useless. She felt a mix of emotions inside her now that she knew she was talking to Gohan and Saiyaman, but mainly she felt joy.

Gohan stood up and walked to the door.

"Gohan..." Videl called to him.

He heard her right as his hand hit the door handle. "Yeah?" He turned around and looked at her.

"Be... careful." She managed to say. Videl had a smile on her face and tenderness in her eyes.

Gohan smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up. "No problem."

The nurse came back into the room with supplies in her hand. "I'm back Videl." She said loudly and then noticed Gohan at the door. "Oh yes, you can go back to class now. Thank you for carrying Ms. Satan down here, I'm sure she appreciates it." She dismissed him.

"Don't mention it." He had a special smile on his face. One he only got right before he was about to spring into action. Videl understood it, she always had the same smile before a fight.

Gohan glanced at Videl one more time and then walked out of the room. 'She'll be fine.' He told himself. 'She's exhausted not dying.' He tried to push the worry for Videl out of his head. Once he had walked a few feet away from the nurse's office, he started to sprint. "I gotta get to the bank quickly!" Gohan's motivation to help innocent people took control of his mind and body. He ran up the stairs to the roof, transformed into Saiyaman and took off towards the bank...

Gohan flew at full speed. 'Hopefully no one is hurt.' He saw the bank in the distance with police cars surrounding the entrance. 'It looks like a typical bank robbery.' He observed...

"Chief!" One of the officers came running up to the police chief, who was standing behind his car.

"Yes sergeant?" The chief turned to face the approaching officer.

"The SWAT team is on stand-by. They are awaiting the signal to breach and clear." The sergeant informed. "Shall I give them the green light?" He awaited the chiefs decision.

The chief looked at the bank to see SWAT officers next to the doors and windows. He sighed. "I guess we have to. I don't want to risk the hostages with gunfire but Saiyaman or Videl haven't arrived yet." He paused. "... Give the order." He told the sergeant.

Suddenly, a voice called from the sky. "That won't be necessary!" Saiyaman landed next to the police chief and sergeant.

"Saiyaman! Thank heavens!" The chief exclaimed. He then turned to the sergeant. "Sergeant, tell our men to stand down." He changed his previous order. The sergeant nodded and ran over to the SWAT communications van.

"What's the situation Chief?" Gohan asked in his hero voice.

"There are 8 men armed with automatic rifles and 11 hostages, including women and a child." The police chief told Saiyaman. "They are very unpredictable and we don't want to risk the hostages with a gunfight. I called Videl but she hasn't arrived yet." The chief was stressed out by the situation.

"She got caught up in something. I can handle this myself." He started to speak in his normal voice. Whenever things got serious, he didn't worry about hiding his identity as much as he normally did. "Please have paramedics ready in case something happens." He told the chief and then hovered over to the bank landing next to a SWAT team leader.

"Take your men and have them wait around the building. Bring anyone that comes out into custody." Gohan told the leader. He was an expert tactician when he needed to be.

The officer was pressed up against the wall with his rifle ready to go. "Roger that." He acknowledged Gohan and pressed the talk button on his radio. "Alright team, Saiyaman is going in. We are going to form a perimeter around the building. Hold fire unless fire upon." He ordered his team. They all nodded and/or replied, "Roger!" and began moving away from the building.

The officer put his hand on Saiyaman's shoulder. "Saiyaman... My wife is in there." He was choked up.

Gohan looked into the officer's eyes and saw his fear. "I will die before I let them hurt anyone." Gohan said in a cold, serious tone.

The officer sighed with relief. "Thank you. We will be waiting, ready for action, in case something goes down." He took his hand off of Gohan's shoulder and moved down the main stairs in front of the bank.

Gohan waited for the officer to get far enough away and then walked up to the door.

'These guys are heavily armed and they have hostages. I don't want them to fire unless they are aiming away from the hostages.' He strategized in his mind. 'Alright here goes!' He prepared himself...

Meanwhile, inside the bank...

Two of the armed men were in the vault stuffing money into bags, one of the armed men was standing by the hostages and the rest were moving patrolling the lobby.

"Hurry up back there!" The guy by the hostages yelled to the vault. He was the leader of the group.

"Just a couple more minutes Boss!" One of the men in the vault yelled back.

"How are we going to get out of here with all the cops out there?" One of the patrolling men asked the leader.

The leader opened his mouth to speak but the front door exploded open, filling half the lobby with smoke. All of the robbers stopped and pointed their guns at the door. The smoke prevented the robbers from seeing who or what caused the sudden invasion. Most of the armed men dived into cover, waiting for whatever was coming in.

The smoke slowly dissipated, revealing the Great Saiyaman standing there. He walked a few feet into the bank and stopped; Gohan was not in a fooling mood. These men were dangerous and he wouldn't forgive himself if someone got hurt while he did his usual introduction. He was going to end this quickly and he was going to use fear to his advantage. "I'm sure you're all aware that robbing a federal building and holding multiple people hostage is against the law. Am I correct?" He said loudly, making his voice echo.

The leader started laughing. "Really!? Is that why the building is surrounded by cops!?" He yelled sarcastically. All of his men laughed with him, Gohan however could hear some nervousness in their voices.

'Maybe I need to remind them what I'm capable of.' Gohan thought, clenching his fists. "HYAH!" He pulled his arm across his body and then slammed his fist into the wall next to him, sending cracks shooting throughout the wall. "I'm only gonna say this once..." Gohan said calmly, his hand was still inside the wall. Some of the men gulped, some of the men stared with their mouths wide open, and some began to shake. The leader, however, began to growl. "Let the hostages go and give yourselves up. Or else..." Gohan gave them a choice.

"FREAK!" The leader pointed his rifle at Saiyaman and pulled the trigger. The rest of the armed men unloaded their weapons at the superhero as well. Gohan didn't even flinch as bullets flew at him and bounced off him harmlessly. The stream of bullets lasted about 10 seconds and Gohan remained where he was. All the robbers stood where they were, staring in disbelieve at what they had just witnessed. The Great Saiyaman was hit by give-or-take 300 bullets and nothing happened.

From behind Gohan, several SWAT officers ran up to the door, shouting to eachother. Hearing the gunfire, they came into the bank, ready for a firefight. They filled the bank behind Gohan and took cover, weapons drawn.

"I guess you made your decision." Gohan said, talking to the robbers, not even acknowledging the officers behind him. In the blink of an eye, Gohan charged the nearest robber and thrust his fist into his gut. The robber grunted and fell to the ground, out cold. Two robbers then charged at Gohan with their knives from both directions. Gohan caught their knives in each hand.

"What the hell?" One of them asked, staring at Gohan's hand. Gohan squeezed the knives. The blades shattered. "How the-!" The robber was cut short as Gohan kicked him, sending him flying into a wall. "Holy sh-!" The other robber started to yell. Gohan's elbow came crashing into his face, easily breaking his nose and knocking him out.

There was now 5 gunman left.

One of the robbers in the back frantically started to reload his rifle. Gohan saw this and quickly appeared next to him.

"How!?" The robber shouted right before Gohan's knee slammed into his chest, making him double over. His buddy swung the butt of his rifle at the Great Saiyaman, slamming it into the back of his neck. Gohan didn't even react to it. He slowly turned his head and looked at him. He brought his index finger up and shook it back-and-forth as if saying 'Shame, shame.' The gunman was stuttering incoherent words, his gun was still up in the air. Gohan swung his arm at the gun. It flew out of the robber's hands and exploded into pieces against the wall.

"Uh..." The robber was truly scared now. Gohan smirked and gave him a chop on the neck. The robber dropped instantly.

The others stood in awe, staring at Saiyaman, who was standing over their friends' unconscious bodies. They couldn't keep up with him.

Three left. Two in cover in the lobby and one with the hostages. He would go after the hostage holder last.

Gohan zipped to the middle of the lobby between the two gunmen in cover. They both started to reload their weapons. Gohan laughed and raised both of his hands at them. "You guys should've found a better job. You don't have the health insurance for this one!" He told them. "HA!" Gohan yelled and an invisible force came from both of his hands. The gunmen were overtaken by the energy and flew into the wall.

"One to go." Gohan turned his head and locked at the last gunman. "Give up or else you will join your accomplices for nap time." Gohan said mockingly. The leader threw his rifle down and pulled out his pistol.

"Better idea!" He shouted as he grabbed one of the hostages, a middle-aged woman, and held the gun to her head.

"NO!" The SWAT leader Gohan had talked to before walking into the bank yelled. He dropped his rifle to the ground, pulled his pistol, pointed it at the robber and walked towards him. He stopped next to Saiyaman, his weapon and eyes never left the robber. "I'll blow your head off you son of a bitch!" The officer yelled at the thug.

Gohan figured that this woman must've been his wife that he mentioned earlier. He put his arm out in front of the officer, as if holding him back. The officer kept his pistol pointed at the robber but eased up a bit, hoping that Saiyaman had a plan.

"Looks like I've hit a nerve!" The last remaining robber laughed, pulling the woman closer to him. She was frozen with fear.

The officer was tense. He had his gun lined up for a headshot but resisted because his wife was no more than an inch away from his target.

"Alright Saiyaman!" The robber shouted to Gohan. "You're going to escort me and my money out of the building to safety... Or else the woman dies." He had an evil grin on his face. Gohan didn't know what to do.

'I don't think I can reach him fast enough like this.' He thought about the situation. 'I'm going to have to transform into-' His thought was cut short as the skylight above them shattered. Someone came through and landed on the robber and the hostage. The hostage fell out-of-the-way, leaving the new combatant and the gunman to battle it out.

The mystery fighter was Videl.

Videl and the robber struggled in a small bout. She punched him in the stomach and grabbed his gun-hand. The gun discharged into the air. She tried to overpower and disarm him but she was not strong enough. "No!" She yelped. 'The adrenaline shot should've been enough!' She thought quickly. The nurse at school gave her an adrenaline shot so she could move around. Once the nurse left the room, Videl quickly snuck out and headed to the bank despite Gohan's wishes.

The robber was relatively unfaced by Videl's weakened punch. He felt her grip on the gun ease and took advantage of this opportunity. He slammed the back of his free hand across her face, making her spin her back to him. He was now completely in control. His free arm came across her neck in a tight arm bar hold, making her gasp for air. He had a new hostage.

Gohan didn't jump in to help because he thought she'd easily win the struggle and didn't want to risk harming anyone. He had forgotten about her illness that had shown up today; a vital mistake. "No Videl!" He called out.

"Go... han..." She whispered weakly.

"Go-what?" The robber had heard her. He thought about it for a second. "That was a name!" He figured it out. "So Mr. Saiyaman is a normal person underneath that stupid outfit!" He reasoned out loud.

"No... I'm sorry..." Videl apologized quietly to Gohan. Gohan tensed up upon hearing the robbers realization.

'Oh crap.' He thought. The situation didn't look good.

"Alright Saiyaman, I'm interested!" The robber announced, Videl was still stuck in his hold. "Take off that helmet and show us who you really are." He demanded. Gohan didn't move.

'What do I do?' He asked himself. 'I don't think I can go fast enough to stop him. I'll have to turn into a Super Saiyan, but if I start to transform... he might shoot her." His mind raced, trying to think of a plan. The robber was getting impatient.

"Do it or else I'll blow her brains out!" He shouted as he pulled tight against Videl's neck. Videl gasped painfully. Gohan began to sweat.

'Crap crap crap... how can I transform without startling him?' It felt hopeless. 'What do I-' His inner monologue was cut off as a plan filled his head. 'This had better work.' He told himself.

"Alright I will. Just don't shoot." Gohan said defeated.

"No..." Videl didn't want Gohan to expose himself to everyone because of a stupid mistake she made.

"Do it!" The robber shouted. He had the gun pressed up against Videl's head.

Gohan clicked the strap on his chin, making it come apart. He grabbed the helmet with both hands and slowly pulled it upwards. Everyone in the room stared at Gohan, except for the officer next to him. He had all of his attention, and pistol, focused on the enemy, waiting for a shot. The helmet came of Saiyaman's head, revealing Gohan's face to the robber, the SWAT officers, the hostages, and Videl. He brought the helmet to his side and let it drop to the ground. Gohan looked at the robber with intensity in his eyes. "There." He said, waiting for the gunman to say something.

Videl looked at him. Gohan told her earlier that he was Saiyaman but this ultimately proved it. 'It really is him.' She stared at his face. Videl felt more secure now because Gohan and Saiyaman had truly merged into one in her mind. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. The robber scoffed.

"You're just a kid!" He pointed out the obvious. "The Great Saiyaman is a mere boy!?" He could hardly believe it. Gohan growled. This man sounded exactly like Cell did when they fought. Gohan continued with his plan.

"Have you heard of the Gold Fighter?" Gohan asked, his normally soft eyes were cold and unrelenting. The robber flinched, not expecting the boy to speak.

"Yeah, why? Is he a friend of yours?" He laughed, feeling in complete control.

"Actually, I am him as well." Gohan told the robber straight out. Videl's eyes grew wide.

'He's the Gold Fighter too!? But the Gold Fighter has golden hair and Gohan has-" She suddenly remembered back to the Cell Games. 'Some of the mustery fighters had changed their hair golden when the mini cells attacked!' She remembered watching the events on TV. 'Was he...' She thought about the young, blonde boy who fought against cell.

"Well there's one problem with that claim, boy: You don't have golden hair!" The robber pointed out the obvious again

"I can change it gold." Gohan told the robber, waiting for the robber to react.

"Yeah well prove it then!" The robber had fallen perfectly into Gohan's trap.

Gohan smirked. "Alright, it's a little flashy though." Gohan warned, not wanting the robber to get startled and shoot Videl. He decided he was going to go full-power Super Saiyan. 'I'm not going to risk being too slow.' He thought.

Gohan stood up tall and pulled his fists up to his ribs. He let out a growl and a white aura appeared around him, becoming more rapid every second.

Videl, along with everyone else, was shocked to see Gohan surrounded by white fire. 'What on Earth is he?' She wondered, her eyes never leaving his glowing form.

"Ready?" Gohan had a pride-filled smile on his face, knowing that it was all over for the robber. The robber just stared at him in awe. Gohan felt he had built up enough of his power, it was time to do transform. He clenched his teeth, tightened his fist and arched his back. "RAH!" He yelled as his eyes turned turquoise, his hair flashed gold and his white aura burst into golden inferno. His ki had sent loose items flying around. The officer next to him had stumbled back, unprepared for the epic transformation. Gohan stood there, filled with new power. He glared at the robber, waiting for a reaction of some kind.

Videl stared at Gohan, mesmerized by his new appearance. Her heart was racing. 'He's...' She couldn't think of a word that would describe him, so she went with a broad term. 'He's amazing!' She observed him.

Gohan golden energy lit the room like an artificial sun. He felt confidence radiating out of him. With this added speed and power, the robber wouldn't know what hit him. The robber was stuttering, struggling to form words.

"What... th-th-the h-h-h-hell..." He stared at the glowing boy with fear. "What are you!?" He shouted. Gohan smirked.

"I'm the defender of this city and this world. You are holding a friend of mine at gunpoint. If you expect to walk out of here alive, drop your weapon and give yourself up." He gave the robber an ultimatum. The robber pulled his arm tight against Videl's neck, making her gasp.

"I don't think you're in a position to make demands boy!" He pressed the gun hard against her head. Videl was weakened, Gohan could feel her ki was very low. All the SWAT members moved closer and pointed their guns directly at the robber. The SWAT leader lifted his pistol and took aim as well.

"I don't think you realize the position you're in." He told the robber. "If you kill her, we will light you up like a christmas tree." He aimed down the sights of his weapon. All of the hostages had moved out of the way during the earlier confusion, leaving the gunman and Videl by themselves. The robber started to laugh uncontrollably.

Gohan was on full alert. 'He knows he isn't gonna walk out of here a freeman.' He got into a ready stance. "Don't do it!" Gohan warned him. He looked into Videl's eyes. They pleaded for him to help. 'Hold on Videl...'

Videl made direct eye contact with Gohan. He was more serious than she ever thought he could be. This was not the Gohan or Saiyaman she knew. This worried her. 'I don't want to die.' She told herself. 'I can't die. Not like this.' Fear crept over her body. Suddenly Gohan's voice echoed in her mind.

'You're my closest friend.'

She looked at him again and saw that he was hunched over, ready to spring into action. His eyes were locked on the gunman. 'Gohan won't let him kill me. He won't.' Videl told herself, putting all of her faith in Gohan. The gunman finally ceased laughing.

"I'll never go to prison!" He shouted. "I'LL TAKE HER WITH ME!" Gohan felt the robbers ki rise suddenly. He was going to do it.

"NO!" Gohan charged at them. 'He won't take her from me!' His mind screamed and he lost control.

The robber tensed and pulled the trigger. CRACK!

Videl closed her eyes and heard the shot. Her heart froze. 'Am I dead?' She wasn't sure if she had heard her own death or if she was dreaming. She opened her eyes. The floor appeared in her vision. 'I'm alive?' She looked down at her hands. A piece of rubble hit the ground behind her, breaking the deafening silence. She quickly turned around and opened her eyes wide at what she saw. Gohan had pushed the gun out-of-the-way and, open-palmed, slammed the robbers head into the wall. The wall had cracked and debris crumbled from the hole. Blood began to ooze from the hole, dripping down the wall.

Gohan slowly backed away from the wall, bringing his hand with him. He released the gunman's head, letting the body drop straight to the ground. The man was dead. His neck was broken and his skull was cracked wide-open. Gohan stumbled backwards, landing on the ground by Videl. He stared at his blood-covered glove in disbelief. The last time he ended a life was seven years ago. Memories flooded his head in an intense rush.

He remembered killing the Cell Juniors one-by-one, brutally slaughtering them in an uncontrolled rage.

He remembered Trunks being murdered by Cell before his eyes, his chest exploding from Cell's energy.

He remembered his father disappearing with Cell's giant form, teleporting them both away to a pointless demise.

He remembered Android 16's head being crushed under Cell's foot, watching helplessly as the life-loving cyborg was erased from existence.

Videl crawled over to him. He was sweating and breathing heavily.

"Gohan?" She asked. He didn't even budge. His eyes were distant and his mind was elsewhere.

"Gohan!" She called his name louder, placing her hands on his shoulders. He snapped out of it.

"Wha-?" He looked at her, his eyes and hair faded back to their normal black color. Suddenly, he remember what happened. "Videl, are you ok?" His eyes filled with concern, remembering that she had a gun to her head for several minutes. She was stunned by his hair and eyes changing back.

"Uh... I'm fine. Are you?" Videl was breathing heavily too. Gohan smiled.

"As long as your ok, I'm fine." He told her, slowly getting to his feet. Videl stared at him in disbelief. He was willing to kill someone for her.

'He cares about me that much?' She felt her heart beginning to race. Gohan held out a hand for her. Videl grabbed it and let him pull her to her feet. Once she was standing, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you." She told him, grateful for saving her life. Gohan wrapped his arms around her.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He reassured her with a big smile. "You're my closest friend."

Videl smiled, remembering his voice in her head earlier telling her the same thing. Footsteps came up behind them. Gohan released Videl and turned around to see the SWAT leader standing there, holding the Saiyaman helmet.

"Here." He handed it to Gohan. Gohan stared at it and remembered that his secret identity was compromised.

The officer saw the worry in his eyes. The hostages and the rest of the SWAT team walked over to them. A little boy ran up to Gohan and hugged him.

"Thank you Saiyaman! You saved Mama and me! I'll never tell your secret!" He exclaimed. Gohan stood there in shock.

"You saved a lot of lives today. Your secret is safe with me." An older gentleman said to him. All of the civilians and officers nodded in agreement.

"You and Videl saved my wife. I don't know how I could ever repay you. Your identity will go with me to the grave." The SWAT leader held out a hand to Gohan. Gohan couldn't believe it; these people were going to keep his identity a secret. He reached out and shook the officers hand.

"Thank you. I am extremely grateful to you all." Gohan told them.

"You saved us all, it's the very least we could do!" The young boy's mother told Gohan.

Videl, unknowingly, had her arm looped through his and was leaning into him the whole time. She smiled, happy for Gohan. The little boy noticed Videl clinging to Gohan.

"Are you guys in love?" He asked bluntly, pointing to their entangled arms. They both blushed. Gohan started to stammer. Videl decided to speak up.

"No, I'm suffering from extreme exhaustion right now and I'm using him for support." She explained. It was true, he was supporting most of her weight.

"Oh..." The little boy was confused by some of the big words. "Are you guys going to be in love?" He asked. Gohan started to laugh nervously. Videl crouched down to the kid.

"Well, you never know who you'll fall in love with until it happens." She explained with care. Gohan turned bright red. The little boy looked confused.

"Uh... so are you guys in love?" He asked again, caught in a loop of love questions. Everyone started laughing, except Gohan and Videl. They're cheeks turned red and they looked away. One of the officer's spoke up, after a few moments of laughter.

"Sir, we need to get these guys locked up and get this place cleaned up." He pointed to the group of unconscious robbers that were scattered around the bank. The SWAT leader chuckled.

"Yeah and these two need to go back to school. Right?" He looked at Gohan and Videl.

"Oh crap!" Gohan exclaimed, remembering that he was supposed to be in class. Videl laughed and decided to explain to everyone what was so funny. "Everyone knows I fight crime so I get excused from class but he has to make and excuse and sneak out." Everyone started laughing again, except Gohan. He was too busy worrying about school. The SWAT leader finished laughing.

"You two get out of here. We've got things under control." He told them. Gohan looked at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, not wanting to burden them.

"Yeah we're fine. Save yourself from the paparazzi." The officer told them, laughing at his last statement.

"Ok. Thank you all again, I really appreciate it!" Gohan said to them, putting on his helmet.

"Stop thanking us! You're the hero here!" The officer told Gohan.

"Hehe, sorry." Gohan replied. He turned and looked at Videl. "Ready?" He asked her.

"For what?" She looked at him confused.

He pointed his finger up in the air at the broken skylight with a grin on his face.

"What?" She stared up at it. Her mind was still foggy.

"Saiyaman!" The SWAT leader called out to Gohan. Gohan looked over at him.

The entire SWAT team stood by each other, saluting to Gohan. Gohan smiled, grabbed Videl and pulled her to him, then put his free hand up in a salute.

"Later!" He told them. Videl figured out what was about to happen.

"Wait!" She tried to stop him, not ready to fly. Gohan grinned at her.

"Close your eyes and hold on tight." He said as he picked her up in his arms. Videl blushed and then gave him a dirty look.

"Gohan, don't you-" She started to tell him, but Gohan quickly flew into the air. She wrapped her arms around his neck and screamed. "DARE!" They flew through the open hole in the roof.

"DAMN YOU GOHAN!" She yelled at him, her heart racing from being hundreds of feet in the air and in Gohan's arms. Gohan started to laugh. He thought it was fun to surprise Videl like that.

Videl pushed her face into his neck and clenched her eyes shut, not wanting to look down. After a minute of flying, she began to relax. Despite being flying through the air without an aircraft, she was enjoying herself. She groaned into his neck, not wanting him to know she was having fun.

Gohan smiled when she did this. Her groan sent a tingly sensation shooting through his body.

Videl's heart returned to normal. The breeze blew through her hair, giving her a calming feeling.

'I think I like flying...' She felt safer in Gohan's arms than she did anywhere else. Her conscious thoughts began to slow and blend until her exhaustion got the better of her. She drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Gohan felt her grip ease on him.

'She couldn't hold out.' He smiled to himself, knowing that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He looked down at her. Her her pig-tails blew over her face, covering her eyes in a ebony blanket. Her mouth was slightly open and her chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Her head was tilted towards him, resting against his bicep. He could feel his heart rate increase rapidly.

'She should cut her hair. It would keep it out of her face and...' He was thinking to himself. 'It would look really good on her.' He blushed at this last thought.' Gohan looked up to see the school in the distance. He pulled Videl a little tighter and increased his pace. He was surely in trouble for missing class, but he didn't care. In fact, he didn't have a care in the world at the moment. He saved his best friend's life. She was safe, in his arms, and that's all that mattered to him...

- To be continued

Thanks for reading! Please review and give me suggestions. I already have some ideas but a little inspiration never hurts! See you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry for the wait! This week was a busy one! I won't waste time with this pre-chapter chatter so read the disclaimer and enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: *Sobbing* Rub it in why don't you! It's not mine... Why can't it be mine!? Why... *Sobs*

Real Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything associated with it. Except the plot of this story. :)

Chapter 5 - Seduction

Gohan approached the school rapidly. In his arms, he held Videl, who was sleeping soundly. He slowed down and carefully made contact with the roof. It was quite a skilled landing.

'She looks so comfortable.' He smiled down at the girl who was snuggled up to his chest. He could hear her breathing lightly. 'I don't want to wake her up.' He now had a dilemma on his hands, literally. The hand with his Saiyaman watch was holding the back of Videl's shoulder, his other hand was scooped under her knees.

"Uh... how am I gonna do this?" Gohan asked himself, looking at the watch. "I obviously can't walk into school like this..." He inspected his superhero outfit. 'I need to push the button but how?' He switched his conversation inwards. 'I guess I have to...' He began to lean his head towards her shoulder, tilting Videl's body towards him. He twisted his hand so the watch pointed towards him. His face passed hers and he stuck his tongue out towards the button.

"Gohan? What are you doing?" Videl asked, suddenly awake. "I never took you for the perverted type." She said jokingly, aware that Gohan wasn't actually trying to french kiss her.

"Uh..." He glanced over at her. She had her eyebrow raised, obviously confused why Gohan had his tongue hanging out over her face. "I wath twying to puth da buthon." He told her, tongue still sticking out.

Videl pushed her hands against his chest, indicating for him to lift his face up. "Repeat that with your tongue in your mouth." She ordered.

He straightened his back and laughed nervously. "Sorry! I was trying to push the button on my watch." He explained, blushing at the awkwardness of the situation.

"Why?" She asked, wondering what was so important about the button.

"Well now that you're up, could you push it for me?" He asked her nicely.

"What does it do?" She was intrigued why Gohan needed to push it.

"Push it and you'll see." He grinned at her.

"Ah... alright?" Videl turned her body in his arms, reaching her hand towards the watch. "This one?" Her finger lingered over one of the buttons.

"Yeah." Gohan said, still grinning.

Videl pushed the button, unsure of what to expect. It let out a beep and Videl stared at it for a few seconds. "Umm... nothing happened." She turned and looked back at him. His helmet was gone. "Oh wait!" She noticed that his suit was gone as well. "Your costume..." She observed that he now had normal clothes on.

"Yep, it's gone!" He laughed. "The watch is how I change into Saiyaman." He explained to her.

"How?" She was confused as to how the watch worked.

"I don't know, it just does." He shrugged. "I'm sure it uses technology similar to capsules." He reasoned. Capsules seemed to make things appear out of nowhere, same as the watch did for the costume.

"Who built it?" Videl wondered who had the brilliance to put it together.

"My friend Bulma." He told her.

Videl blinked. "You mean THE Bulma Briefs?" She asked him, completely surprised that Gohan was apparently friends with the famous inventor.

"That's the one!" Gohan forgot how famous Bulma was. "She's a family friend. I met her when I was 5." He smiled, remembering how nice Bulma was the first day they met.

"You never cease to amaze me Son Gohan..." She stared at him in wonder. "First, your father is Son Goku and your mother is Son Chi-chi. Then, you're the Great Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter. And if that wasn't enough, you know Bulma Briefs on a first name basis!" She listed off everything she'd learned about him.

"That's my story." He said proudly. "Now you know my secrets..." He left out the fact that he was a half alien hybrid.

"Jeez. You are a complicated person Gohan." She laughed at this very true remark.

"Do you still want to be my friend?" He asked, worried that all this new information might push her away.

Videl was shocked by his question. She looked into his eyes. She could see pain deep inside of him. "Of course I do." She smiled at him.

Gohan eyes were distant again, like they were after he killed the gunman at the bank. "But... I'm a monster. I can't have a normal life or normal friends." His face drifted downwards, full of sadness.

"Gohan! Stop right now! You are not a monster!" Videl was mad that he thought such a thing. "You are a hero!" She slammed her fist on his chest, making Gohan flinch in surprise. "If you weren't here, I would be dead and god knows who else would be dead!" She was hammering her fists on Gohan's chest. "So don't you dare call yourself a monster Gohan! Don't you dare!" She gave him a stern look.

He stared into her eyes, at a loss for words. She was truly angry at him for feeling that way about himself. "But you don't know anything about me or my past. You don't know what I am or what I'm capable of." He told her, remembering back to his fight with Cell. He became angry and killed without a second thought. His Saiyan nature took control of him and made him enjoy ending lives and causing pain. That wasn't something he wanted her to see. Ever.

He lowered Videl's feet to the ground, allowing her to stand. 'He has a point... but he's Gohan for crying out loud! He wouldn't hurt a fly...' Then her mind reminded her of what happened earlier. Gohan had just killed a man. She remembered the look on his face as he charged at the gunman. His eyes were wide and wild, his nostrils were flared and he bared his teeth. His whole attitude became animalistic.

She looked up at Gohan. He was thinking about something intently, and it was depressing him. 'He's obviously killed before but...' She analyzed him. 'He regrets it and it's eating away at him...'

"Gohan." Videl said softly.

He slowly brought his eyes back into focus and looked at her. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against chest. "If you weren't who you were, I'd be dead. And no matter what you did before or what you do now, I will always be your friend." She told him truthfully.

Gohan felt himself melting away inside. All of his guilt and regret began to dissolve. His very core filled with happiness. He had a normal friend that didn't care if he was a freak or a killer. His whole body tingled at her touch.

"I promise." Videl said and brought her lips to his cheek, giving it a kiss.

Gohan blushed and smiled. "Th-thank you..." He looked away, too shy for such an occurrence.

"We should probably go back to class." Videl said, back to her normal attitude.

"You're going to the nurse." Gohan said quietly, surprising her.

"Uh, no." She said stubbornly.

"Videl, you're exhausted." He said, watching her labored breathing and sluggish movements.

"I'm fine." Videl crossed her arms and looked away.

"I will carry you kicking and screaming if I have to." Gohan crossed his arms, waiting for her decision.

"I will jump off this building if you even try." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"And I'll catch you and bring you in the front door. That would actually save time! Lets do it!" Gohan joked, knowing that he would win this argument.

"No thank you, I'll take the stairs. And I'm not going." She replied defiantly.

An idea popped into Gohan's head. "Alright Videl, I'll make you a deal. If you can make it all the way down the stairs without assistance, we won't go to the nurse." He told her.

Videl thought about it. The school was only 5 floors, she could make it.

"Alright deal." She said confidently. She turned around to face Gohan. He was already at the door, holding it open and beckoning for her to walk through.

"After you." He said with a smile on his face. Of course he knew Videl would accept a challenge!

Videl walked by him, arms still crossed, giving him a loud "Hmph!" as she passed.

Gohan chuckled and followed her, shutting the door behind them...

Two minutes later...

If you were on the first floor of Satan City High School, looking at the stairs leading to the roof, this is what you would've seen:

A tall, spikey haired boy with a big grin on his face walking down the stairs carrying a small, pig-tailed girl with her arms crossed in a pouting manner. Too bad the halls were empty!

"Son Gohan, either you get rid of that grin or I'll slap it off your face!" She yelled at him, giving him a dirty look.

"I win!" Gohan gloated. "You're going to the nurse."

Videl just ignored his comment and continued to pout.

Gohan got to the bottom of the stairs and turned left, heading towards the nurse's office.

Videl had given up but then she got an idea. 'He may be a superman but he is still a teenaged boy.' She thought with a devious smile.

"Gohan..." Videl said quietly.

Gohan looked down at her. "Yes Videl?" He asked.

"Please don't make me go to the nurse." She put on her cutest puppy-dog face.

Gohan raised an eyebrow at first but saw through her trick. "Sorry Videl but you are going." He told her sternly, continuing to walk to the nurse.

'Looks like I'm gonna have to push a bit harder...' Videl thought, kicking it up to the next notch.

"Pretty please...?" She asked in a sweet, innocent voice, using her finger to draw circles on his chest.

"Uh... no." He hesitated at first but laid down the law. "You're going. Sorry." He felt bad but it was for her own good.

'Alright Gohan, you asked for it.' She thought, preparing herself for her final trick.

Videl sat up in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Please Gohan..." She asked seductively, putting her face in front of his.

Gohan was very surprised by this action. "I... Uh..." He stuttered and started blushing.

Videl felt like she had the upper hand now. "Lets just go back to class..." She whispered into his ear, still using a seductive tone.

Gohan stood in the middle of the hallway with Videl attempting to seduce him just to get out of going to the nurse. He continued to stutter. Videl never acted like this before.

"Pretty please Gohan..." She pretended to beg him, giving him a wink in the process.

Gohan loved the attention he was receiving but was very confused. "Videl..." He said her name. He could feel the animal side of him rising to the surface, his Saiyan blood began to stir. "Please stop..." He didn't know what was happening inside of him but he could feel himself losing control.

Videl was winning. "Nuh uh Gohan..." She continued to use her naughty voice.

Gohan was getting antsy. "If you don't... I don't know what I might do." Gohan warned her, worrying what would happen if he lost it.

'Oh yes Gohan, who's the winner now?' She laughed in her mind. "I'll stop as long as I don't have to go to the nurse." She gave him a proposition.

Gohan calmed down and suppressed his inner "demon". He looked at her sternly. "What a dirty trick." He said, figuring it out. Gohan then regained control of the situation.

He pulled Videl's arms off his neck and continued to walk to the nurse with her in his arms.

"You suck." She told him, disappointed that she had gotten so close to victory just to fail. She crossed her arms and started to pout again.

"Just be glad I stopped you! Any longer and I would've mauled you!" He exclaimed suddenly, unaware of what he just admitted.

Videl gave him a dirty look. "Oh really? Well that would sure be a lot better that getting a needle jammed in my arm!" She said stubbornly, not even acknowledging that Gohan just talked about sexually attacking her.

Gohan walked up to nurse's door. "Sorry Videl." He told her teasingly and pushed the door open.

The nurse saw them walk in and stood up. "I knew you'd be back! That shot was just a temporary fix!" She said loudly.

Videl groaned. 'I hate needles...' She whined to herself.

"Why did you leave?" The nurse asked Videl.

Gohan started talking before Videl could say anything. "She decided to sneak back to class. She said she was fine but now she can barely walk. As it turns out, she's afraid of needles." He told the nurse, figuring out why Videl didn't want to come back.

Videl groaned again.

"You didn't seem to mind it earlier." The nurse stated. She had given Videl a shot earlier and Videl didn't seem to mind.

"That's 'cuz I was unconscious..." Videl grumbled.

"Oh I see..." The nurse replied. "Well set her down here again." She pointed at the same bed Videl laid in earlier.

Gohan obliged, walking over and setting her on the bed. He noticed that she was sweating and breathing heavier than usual. "Calm down Videl." He said softly.

The nurse walked over. "Don't worry dear, I won't give you another shot." She told the hyperventilating girl.

Videl's breathing immediately slowed. "Oh thank god." She sighed.

"I gave you the shot so I could wake you up enough for some tests. When I came back you were gone!" The nurse explained. "You are plenty awake now for tests."

"Sounds fine to me." Videl didn't care what happened as long as needles weren't involved.

"Alright Miss Satan don't run off this time!" The nurse told Videl then turned to Gohan. "You stay here and watch her or else you'll just end up carrying her back again!" She laughed.

"Alright." He agreed, giving the nurse a small chuckle.

The nurse turned and went into the back room.

"See? Attempting to seduce me was unnecessary! You don't even need anymore shots." Gohan laughed, talking to Videl.

Videl gave him a glare. "Shut up. You enjoyed it." She began to pout at first but then winked at him, pretending to be flirty again.

"I... uh... umm." Gohan stammered and his face turned red. "It was unnecessary." He laughed nervously, not wanting to admit he enjoyed it.

"Be nice or I'll never do it again!" Videl stuck her tongue out.

"That's probably a good thing." Gohan said quietly, he had a nervous smile. "I don't know what I would've done if I didn't stop you." He warned her, his face was radiating heat.

"Oh? Gohan has a naughty side?" Videl asked teasingly. She loved to make him nervous and jumpy, she thought it was cute.

"I'll explain it to you later." He chuckled, thinking about his Saiyan ancestry.

"Why not now?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you might go into shock." He laughed, even though he knew she possibly would if he told her he was part alien.

"Is teasing you dangerous?" She asked, confused by what was so bad about harmless flirting.

"No but..." He didn't know how to explain it. "I don't have as much control as normal guys do..." He felt his face heat up.

Videl smiled. 'That could be fun, I'll remember that.' Her dirty side thought. "Well then I guess I know how to manipulate you." She cooed.

"I think you'd end up manipulated..." Gohan said very quietly, blushing and trying not to think about what would happen if Videl successfully seduced him.

"Challenge accepted." Videl laughed. She could handle saying dirty things to Gohan. After all, he is really attractive.

Gohan was blushing quite a bit. He just realized that Videl was apparently looking forward to seducing him. 'I bet its the exhaustion.' He reasoned to himself. 'She wouldn't normally be like this.'

He was partially right. The exhaustion was the cause for her speaking and acting this way, but these were definitely her true feelings. She was very much attracted to him.

'He's so adorable.' She watched him closely. He was bright red and trying not to make eye contact with her.

"You didn't run off again did you?" The nurse asked as she entered the room with her supplies.

"No I'm still here." Videl told her, putting on a pouty face. She really didn't like anything to do with doctors, nurses, hospitals... or anything medical for that matter!

"She's going to be a good patient. Right Videl?" Gohan said, looking at Videl with a grin. He finally managed to calm himself down.

She turned her head and closed her eyes with a "hmph!" The sooner this was over, the better.

"It won't be that bad dear. I just have to measure your heart rate, your blood pressure and other simple stuff like that. We'll be done before you know it!" The nurse comforted Videl.

Videl let out a breath of relief. She felt better knowing that it was just the basic doctor stuff.

"Heh, you are just like my father. He hated needles and hospitals!" Gohan told her, remembering how his father acted around medical tools and facilities.

Videl just ignored him. "Can we please hurry? I just want to be done." She directed her attention to the nurse.

"Oh yes, I'm all set." She walked over with the blood pressure cuff and heart rate reader...

Several minutes and tests later...

"Ok Videl, we're all done." The nurse announced. "You are just sleep deprived. Go home, take some sleeping pills and get a good nights rest." The nurse smiled.

Videl was glad that nothing was seriously wrong. "How come I wasn't sluggish all morning? I felt fine until I started to pass out?" Videl asked.

"I'm not entirely sure but I bet it has something to do with you being as fit as you are. Any normal person never would've even woken up this morning in your condition!" The nurse gave a chuckle.

"Oh... Ok." Videl felt the answer was sufficient. "When will I be back to normal?" She presented another question to the heavy-set woman.

"If you get a couple nights of uninterrupted sleep, you should be back to your old self." The nurse estimated with her hand on her chin.

'Uninterrupted? That could be a problem...' Videl thought to herself, glancing at Gohan. 'He's been invading my dreams for weeks!'

Videl sat up, feeling a little better after her quick nap in Gohan's arms. Little did she know that Gohan took a detour on the way back to school, letting her sleep for about 45 minutes. "How much time is left for school today?" She asked.

Gohan glanced at his watch, which, despite being the Saiyaman Watch, actually told time. "About an hour." He told her.

"I suppose we should get back to class. They're probably worried." Videl told him, talking about Erasa and Sharpner mainly.

"Uh... yeah." Gohan hesitated, remembering that he had been gone most of the day. How was he gonna explain this?

Videl saw the slight panic in his eyes. She knew what to do. "Excuse me, nurse?" She called over to the lady filling out paper work at the desk.

"Yes Miss Satan?" She looked up.

"Can you write us a pass back to class? Our teacher didn't like us coming back without one last time." Videl lied. Neither of them had been in class since they left this morning.

"Of course I can." The nurse smiled at her and pulled out a slip of paper. "What is your name?" She asked Gohan.

"Me? I'm Gohan Son." He told her.

"... and Videl Satan." The nurse said, writing down their names on the paper. She ripped the paper out of the pass book and handed it towards them. "Here you are." Gohan reached out and took it from her.

"Thank you ma'am." He said politely, then looked at Videl. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Videl nodded and stood up, stumbling a little bit. Gohan grabbed her arm and stabilized her. "Careful." He said.

She regained balance and looked up at him. "Thanks." She said quickly.

"Do you need me to carry you?" He asked, forgetting about Videl's friskiness when she's in his arms.

"No I can make it. I don't trust myself right now anyways. Or you for that matter!" She laughed, referring to their earlier incident in the hall. Gohan blushed at her honesty.

"Good idea." He said shyly, trying to not make eye contact again.

Videl watched him move his eyes around. "Well aren't you cute." She said mockingly. "Lets go Romeo." She walked past him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards the door.

"Yes of course my fare Juliet!" He decided to joke around with Videl. She opened the door and walked through, dragging him with, leaving the nurse by herself.

"Ah young love! Those were the days..." The nurse said happily to herself...

"If I was Juliet, the whole play would've been different. I wouldn't have waited for Romeo to drag his feet and I definitely wouldn't have let my father pick a husband for me!" She said half-joking with a serious undertone. "I don't care how strong dad is! I'd kill him in his sleep!" She continued ranting.

"Oh my..." Gohan felt like he shouldn't be hearing this.

The subject of her father made her think about something. "Gohan?" She said his name suddenly.

"Uh yeah?" He responded, wondering what broke her out of her rant.

"Seven years ago..." She started to say.

'Oh crap.' Gohan knew were this was going.

"There was a group of mystery fighters at the Cell Games. You were the little boy weren't you?" Videl asked. She knew he was but wanted him to admit it.

Gohan stared at her blankly. "Uh..." He didn't know how he could deny it. "No! He had-" He started to say but then remembered that Videl witnessed his Super Saiyan transformation earlier. "blonde... hair..." He realized he couldn't get out of this one.

Videl noticed his sudden realization. "Would you like to try again?" She asked smugly.

Gohan sighed, tilting his head down. "Fine... It was me..." He mumbled.

"What?" Videl didn't hear his low voice.

"It was me." Gohan said louder. 'If she finds out I beat Cell instead of her father... It could tear her whole world apart...' He thought. "Maybe I'll just alter the truth a bit..."

Videl's face lit up. "I knew it! You were the kid that fought Cell!" She exclaimed, finding another piece to the puzzle called Son Gohan.

Videl remembered watching the Cell Games at home. She was absolutely amazed when Gohan stood toe-to-toe and held his own. He had incredible power and was a genius fighter. Gohan dodged nearly every attack Cell threw at him until Cell got the upper hand and started beating him. Then Cell spawned the miniature versions of himself and sent them after everyone. Videl got to watch most of the Cell Games until the camera broke, which left her wondering what really happened to Cell. Did her father really beat him? Or was it Gohan and his friends? Personally, she always doubted that her father won, especially when everyone else was fighting on a whole different level.

"What happened?" Videl asked after several moments of thought. "I mean what really happened?" She watched him, waiting for his side of the story.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked. He thought she believed Hercule beat Cell like everyone else did.

"The whole world was watching you fight Cell. You were doing fine; dodging, blocking and taking every hit like a pro and then he started to win. He created the little copies of themselves and sent them to fight your friends..." Videl told the story from the viewer's side of the television. Gohan listened carefully, not sure when the camera finally broke. "Then you like exploded or something and the TV went out. My father came back hours later and announced that he beat Cell. Is it true?" She asked, not sure how she would feel if her father had lied. She would be mad at him for lying but happy that Gohan and his friends actually won. Likewise, she would be happy if her father did beat Cell but would be disappointed that Gohan didn't win. It was a Win-Lose scenario either way.

Gohan looked at her. She was staring at him like he was the answer to the universe. 'I can't tell her...' He made the decision in his head. Gohan cleared his throat and put on a serious face. "Cell knocked me out. All of my friends tried to fight him after me but lost..." He explained, changing the truth as to not upset her. "When we all came to, Cell was dead." He told her, not wanting to actually lie and say Hercule beat Cell.

Videl stood there frozen, she felt multiple emotions conflicting inside of her. She was happy to hear that her father apparently beat Cell, but was disappointed that Gohan did not. "But... your father is clearly a better fighter than mine!" She said, remembering the fight Goku and Cell had in the beginning of the Cell Games. "If he couldn't win, how could dad win?" She asked, unsure what to believe. "Are you sure your dad didn't beat him and just let my dad take the credit?" She wanted Gohan and his friends to be the real heroes.

Gohan looked at her, sadness took over his emotions. "My..." He started to speak but paused as visions of his father appeared...

The memory replayed in his mind...

"Hey, you put up a good fight Gohan, I'm proud of you." Goku told Gohan, appearing in between him and Cell.

"What? Daddy?" Gohan looked up at his father.

"Take care of you're mother for me she needs you , tell her that i had to do this Gohan." Goku smiled, feeling pride for having Gohan as his son. "Goodbye my son." He gave a last farewell to Gohan and then disappeared, bringing Cell with him...

Gohan had been still for a couple of seconds as he watched the memory play out in his head. Videl waited patiently for Gohan to respond.

"Cell... killed my father." He told her finally.

"Oh..." Videl said, feeling regret for bringing it up. She wanted to know the truth but, like earlier, she felt bad for finding out because it hurt Gohan. "I'm sorry Gohan..." She said quietly.

Gohan pushed his painful memories deep down inside of him and forced a smile. "It ok Videl. It was a long time ago." He said, trying to change the subject.

Videl knew it was a fake smile but decided to drop the subject of the Cell Games. He would tell her everything later, she knew he would. "We should go to class now." Videl said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder.

"That would probably be a good idea since we've been gone all day." Gohan said. He started to laugh because it was true. Suddenly he stopped. "Uh, what are we gonna say? You have an excuse for being down at the nurse but I don't. I was supposed to escort you there and go back!" He explained, worried once again.

Videl started thinking about it. "Hmm..." She put her hand on her chin. "Ah!" She snapped her fingers, obviously having an idea. "Don't worry about it." She smiled at him, not saying what her plan was.

"Well aren't you gonna tell me?" Gohan asked her, wondering why she wasn't explaining.

"No." She told him quickly.

"What? Why?" He asked her, quite confused.

"Because it will be better if you don't 'remember' anyway." Videl said with a grin. She knew he would be confused.

"Why wouldn't I remember?" He felt little worried about Videl's idea.

"You'll see." She laughed.

They approached the door to their classroom. Gohan was fidgety.

Videl knocked on the door a couple of times and then opened the door. The professor, Ms. Hamilton, was standing behind her desk with a book open in her hand. She had been lecturing but stopped.

"Ah, Mr. Son and Ms. Satan, welcome to class. I hope you have a pass considering you are over ten minutes late." She asked them with her usual accent.

Gohan walked over and handed her a pass. "Here you go ma'am." He said politely.

Ms. Hamilton read it carefully. "The nurse? Is everything alright?" She looked up at them

"Yeah, everything's fine." Videl said with a smile and started walking up to her seat. Gohan grinned nervously at the teacher and then followed.

Videl sat down at her spot between Erasa and Sharpner. Gohan sat down at his a couple seconds later. Gohan noticed his notebook and folder was already here, so was Videl's. Then he remembered that Erasa would bring Videl's stuff to their next class if Videl had to go fight crime and didn't get back in time. She must've grabbed Gohan's stuff too.

Erasa leaned over to Videl. "So... you and Gohan were doing it in the janitors closet weren't you?" She whispered.

"Absolutely. We were doing it for hours." She said in a boring and sarcastic tone.

"I know you really weren't so where were you guys really?" Erasa asked, her face really close to Videl's.

"Well we went down the nurse, she said I am sleep deprived and gave me an adrenaline shot. Gohan passed out after watching the nurse give me the shot, then I went to the bank to take care of the problem, leaving Gohan at the nurse. When I came back, he was still unconscious so I woke him up and dragged him back to class." Videl she explained, not telling what really happened. You could tell she was clearly tired because she was panting from just giving that long explanation.

Erasa turned to Gohan and smiled. "A little woozy when it comes to needles?" She asked him, teasing his apparent fear of needles.

"Uh not exactly." Gohan started to explain. "I'm not afraid of needles, I just get nauseous when friends and family get blood drawn or needles poked into them." He lied.

"Aww that's sweet." Erasa said in a girly voice. "You saw Videl getting the needle and your little heart couldn't take it." She said, winking at him.

Gohan started to blush and looked down. "... Something like that..." He said quietly.

"Oh Gohan, you are just too precious." Erasa said, getting really close as she said it. Gohan of course blushed and tried to ignore her. "Isn't he Videl?" She turned around to look at Videl.

She had her head resting on her arms, flat on the desk. "Mmm hmm." She replied, not even hearing what Erasa said. She was too tired to care.

Sharpner laughed, figuring that she wasn't paying attention. "So Videl, are you and Gohan gonna go out on a date and eventually get married and have 10 children?" He asked jokingly.

"Mmm hmm." Videl replied, her mind was on auto-pilot. She wanted sleep.

"Yeah, Videl's not in right now, please leave a message." Sharpner said to Erasa and Gohan, pretending he was an answering machine.

Erasa started to laugh. Gohan did too, with a nervous undertone since he was part of the joke but found it funny nonetheless.

"Hey Videl? Isn't Gohan so hot? Don't you just want to take him into a bedroom and never come out?" Erasa asked her.

"Don't ask her that!" Gohan said in a loud whisper, not wanting the teacher to hear him.

Videl heard someone call her name. "Uh huh." She said, not even paying any attention.

Erasa and Sharpner began to crack up after hearing Videl's "mindless" answer. Ms. Hamilton heard the commotion and looked up.

"Ms. Marker, Mr. Pencil! May I ask what is so funny?" She asked them with a glare.

They both stopped laughing and sat very still.

"Sorry Ms. Hamilton! Just a joke! It won't happen again!" Erasa spoke quickly.

"I certainly hope not." Ms. Hamilton threatened. "Now where was I?... Ah yes!" She started to lecture again.

Gohan looked over at the two. "That's what I call karma." He whispered at them with satisfaction.

"But it doesn't change the fact that you guys have the hots for each other." Erasa stuck her tongue out. She wasn't going to let Gohan have the last laugh.

He let his forehead fall to the desk. "I just can't win can I?" He grumbled to himself.

Erasa watched him until she was certain she was victorious. Once she knew that she had triumphed, she returned her attention to the lecture.

Gohan peaked over at Erasa, Sharpner and Videl. Erasa was watching Ms. Hamilton, Sharpner was leaning back with his hands behind his head also watching, and Videl was sound asleep.

Gohan smiled when he saw her body slowly rising and falling. He enjoyed watching her sleep. It made him feel calm and peaceful inside.

Erasa watched him out of the corner of his eye. She saw his goofy smile as he watched Videl. 'Oh yeah, he's got it bad for her.' She thought, evaluating his obvious attraction. "Oh Gohan." She said to him, breaking his trance.

He flinched when she spoke. "Uh yes Erasa?" He asked her, unaware that she had been watching him.

"Pay attention." She gave him a wink as she pointed to the teacher.

Gohan sat there for a minute, clueless as to why she told him that. When it finally hit him that she had seen him watching Videl, he blushed and nervously responded. "Oh... yeah." He quickly turned his head to watch the lecture. 'Now Erasa will be absolutely convinced that I'm in love with Videl...' He scolded himself for being careless. 'Maybe she won't say anything about it.' He hoped, even though he knew it was very unlikely. Gohan pulled out his pencil and notebook and began to take notes from the lecture...

Later, in the final minutes of class...

Ms. Hamilton closed her book, finishing her lecturing after she noticed the students begin to get stir-crazy and excited for the end of the day. "Alright class, that concludes today's lesson. Enjoy your weekend and I'll see you Monday." She told them, allowing them to prepare their things.

Gohan closed his notebook and let out a sigh. He was glad school was over, he wanted to sleep in tomorrow. Erasa did the same, for the same reasons, then looked at Gohan. "So..." She started to say.

'Uh oh.' Gohan felt himself tense up. 'What does she want?' He looked over at her. "So... what?" He asked, dreading what the answer might be.

"So what're you gonna do this weekend?" She smiled at him.

'Phew.' He let out a sigh in his mind. "I don't know. Probably sleep in and relax." He told her. That was literally his plan.

"Well Sharpner, Videl and I are gonna hangout sometime this weekend, would you want to join us?" Erasa asked. "I know you live far away but you could spend the night at Sharpner's house or my house or..." She put on a devious smile. "Videl's..."

Gohan was oblivious to the intent of the smile. "Uh maybe. When are you gonna hang out?" He asked.

Erasa put away the devious smile, noticing that Gohan didn't even react. "Probably tomorrow night. You could come over tomorrow and spend the night then go home Sunday." She laid out her plan for him.

"That would be fun." Gohan told her. He liked the idea of being with people his own age outside of school. "I'll make sure my mom's alright with it and let you guys know." He smiled at her.

Erasa returned the smile. "Sounds great. I'll give you our numbers, grab your notebook." She told him. He obliged, handing her his notebook. Erasa scratched each of their cell phone numbers into it, and slid it back to him.

"Thanks." Gohan said, smiling as he put his notebook back into his folder.

"We'll probably end up spending the night at Videl's house. That's usually what happens." She explained to him.

Gohan looked over at Videl. She was still fast asleep. "If she even wakes up tomorrow." He said with a chuckle.

Erasa turned towards Videl. "Wake up sleepy head! Schools over!" She raised her voice, poking Videl.

Videl stirred slightly. "Mmm..." She let escape from her mouth. "I'm... good..." She said, meaning that she was fine sleeping there.

"Wake up dummy! You can't sleep here all weekend!" Erasa was still talking loudly and pushing Videl.

"No..." Videl whined, still trying to sleep. Suddenly, the bell rang.

Sharpner stood up. "I've got to get over to the gym for boxing. Let me know what the plan is tomorrow." He told Erasa.

"Okey-dokey." She told him and returned to shoving Videl.

"Alright see ya." Sharpner said and shuffled out of the classroom with most of the class.

"Videl, get up! Class is really over!" Erasa started shaking her again but she was fast asleep.

Gohan stood there waiting. "I don't think she's going to wake up." He said, watching Erasa's futile attempts.

Ms. Hamilton walked up to them. "What's going on?" She asked with her thick accent. Her, Erasa, Videl and Gohan were the only people left in the room.

"The nurse said she's sleep deprived and now she is asleep and won't get up." Gohan told her.

"Oh I see... Ms. Marker, you and Videl are good friends right?" Ms. Hamilton asked Erasa.

"We've been best friends for years, why?" Erasa didn't know why the teacher asked such a strange question.

"Well I assume you've been to her house before then?" Ms. Hamilton continued.

"Yes, many times." Erasa replied.

"Then perhaps you and Mr. Son could bring her home to her father." The teacher purposed her solution, then looked at Gohan. "That is if Mr. Son can carry her." She said, even though she knew he had plenty of muscle.

Gohan blushed slightly. "I suppose so." He said, even though he's already carried her numerous times today.

"Good. I'm sure you guys can figure out how you'll go about it then?" Ms. Hamilton looked back and forth between Gohan and Erasa.

"Yeah we can figure out the rest. Thanks for the help Ms. Hamilton." Erasa said to her. She liked the idea of Gohan carrying Videl around.

"You're very welcome. You all have a good weekend." She said to her students before turning around and walking towards the door. Once she was out of the room, Erasa looked at Gohan. "Well hop to it!" She smiled, moving out of the way for Gohan.

Gohan blushed and walked over to Videl. He gave her a shake. "Please wake up?" He asked hopelessly. He knew Erasa wouldn't let this go if he carried her home home.

Videl didn't even budge. She continued her deep sleep, much to Gohan's dismay.

"Alright we've already figured out that she isn't going to wake up anytime soon, so just pick her up and lets bring her home." Erasa told him. She didn't want Videl to wake up now! This was too perfect!

Gohan sighed. "Alright." He said as he slowly slid Videl's chair out. He held her upper body up as he pulled the chair all the way out. He then knelt down and brought his arm under her knees and his other arm behind her back. Kicking the chair out of the way, he picked Videl up in his arms. She felt light as cotton to Gohan.

Videl moaned and adjusted herself in his arms, turning her head and upper body towards Gohan. She was still sound asleep.

"Ahhh that was cute! She's so comfortable in your arms Gohan!" Erasa loved Videl's reaction to Gohan.

Gohan blushed. "Can we go now?" He asked Erasa. Normally he would be just fine with carrying Videl but with Erasa around, it felt awkward.

"One sec!" Erasa said, pulling out her phone and pointing it at Gohan and Videl. Click! "Ok now we can go." She told him after taking their picture.

"Was that really necessary?" Gohan felt so embarrassed.

"Absolutely!" She winked at him.

Gohan groaned. "Fine." He gave up. "Grab our folders please." He asked politely and started to walk down the aisle.

"On it!" Erasa said happily, picking up all their folders and following him. Gohan stopped at the door to let Erasa open it for him, which she did.

"Thank you." He told her as he went through, careful not to bump Videl into anything.

They walked to their lockers and gathered their things. Erasa knew Videl's locker combo and Gohan told her his so he didn't have to put Videl down. Gohan, with the help of Erasa, got his backpack on and they walked out of the building.

"Hey Gohan?" Erasa looked over at him.

"Yeah?" He replied, looking back at her.

"Do you know where Videl lives?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone does." He said with a smile. "It's the biggest house in the city!" He laughed.

Erasa laughed too. "Ya that's the one!" She said, remembering just how big it is. "That's where we'll meet tomorrow when we hang out." She explained to him. "We'll probably stay the night there too."

"Alright. I'll call later tonight and let you know if I'm able to come." Gohan told her, he didn't mind spending the night at Videl's house.

"Call Videl sometime tomorrow and let her know. She'd need to talk to her dad about having a friend over that he's never met." Erasa said, knowing how Mr. Satan is with Videl and boys.

Gohan thought it was a trick to get him to call Videl at first but then he remembered Videl talking about her father before. "Ok, I'll call her early tomorrow afternoon. I'm sure she won't be up in the morning if she's this tired!" He said with a chuckle, looking down at Videl. She was snuggled up to his chest in a deep sleep. He enjoyed having her in his arms, it made him feel important.

Erasa noticed the look in Gohan's eyes. "So what do you think?" She asked him with her usual sweet tone.

Gohan gave her a confused look. "About what?" He asked.

Erasa gave him a big smile and then nodded her head at Videl. "Sleeping beauty." She giggled.

Gohan blushed and laughed nervously. "What do you mean?" He wasn't sure what Erasa was asking.

"What do you think of her?" She kept smiling at him. "I'm not trying to embarrass you or poke fun at you, I just want to know what you think of her." She said in a semi-serious voice.

Gohan looked down at Videl and thought for a couple seconds. "Well she's a little pushy..." Gohan chuckled.

"Oh trust me I know." Erasa laughed at her friend's unusually nosy attitude that she'd had for years. "What else?" She continued to dig into Gohan's thoughts.

Gohan kept thinking. "Well I know she hates when people look at her as an extension of her father. She can't tell if people truly want to be her friend or if they just want to be close to her because who her father is." He gave his analysis of Videl.

Erasa was surprised by Gohan's answer. "Did she tell you that?" She asked him.

"No I can just tell. That's why she acts cranky to most people." Gohan laughed, thinking about Videl's occasionally rude attitude. "But you really can't blame her..." He said, feeling bad for her.

Erasa smiled. "Did you know that Videl considers you a true friend?" She asked him, watching his reaction carefully.

Gohan smiled back. "Actually yes." He laughed. "She told me that." He said, remembering Videl telling him she would be his friend no matter what. He felt his heart beat faster when he thought about her hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. Her lips were soft and sent shivers down his spine.

Erasa's eyes got wide. "Really!? When!?" She wanted to know how that conversation went.

"Today at the nurse. She fainted on the way there and I had to carry her the rest of the way. She was so out of it. That's when she told me." He told Erasa. That's not how it really went but he wasn't about to tell the true story.

"Oh wow." Erasa was shocked. "She's really coming out of her shell." She looked at Videl in Gohan's arms. "She hasn't even told Sharpner anything like that! You must be really special." She smiled at Gohan.

Gohan gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah I guess so." He said, thinking about his superhero activities. 'I guess my crime-fighting can be considered special.' He thought with irony.

They were getting close to Videl's home, only a block away.

"You've never met Mr. Satan have you?" Erasa asked Gohan.

Gohan thought back to the Cell Games when he met him. "Nope." He lied. "Will he be upset that I'm carrying his daughter?" He asked, remembering how Videl said her father was.

"If you showed up by yourself, yes." Erasa laughed at the thought of Mr. Satan opening the door to see Gohan carrying his unconscious daughter. "But he knows me and he'll be fine once we explain what happened."

Gohan had the same thought as Erasa and laughed as well. "Yeah I suppose that would be strange."

They walked up to the mansion gate. The intercom system turned on. "Hello, who is this?" It asked.

"Erasa Marker." She told it.

After a couple of seconds it responded. "Hello again Ms. Marker, give me a second and I'll buzz you in." The voice said.

"Thank you." Erasa said loudly. The intercom buzzed and the lock on the gate clicked. She pushed it open and walked through, with Gohan following right behind her. They both walked up to the door and Erasa rang the doorbell. After thirty or so seconds, it opened and an older woman stood there.

"Oh my! Erasa, what happened!?" The lady asked Erasa, worried why Videl was unconscious.

"Don't worry Mia! She's just sleeping!" Erasa began to explain. "She's exhausted and has been asleep for a while now. Its nothing serious." She eased the maid's worry.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought she got hurt." The maid let out a sigh. "Come in." She motioned for them to enter.

Erasa and Gohan walked in and Mia closed the door behind them. "Mr. Satan is out right now, he'll be back later." She told them. "Why is Videl like this?" Mia asked immediately after, curious as to why she was so exhausted that she had to be carried home.

Erasa turned and looked at the maid. "We don't know. Gohan went with her to the nurse and she said Videl was sleep deprived." She explained.

Mia recognized Gohan's name, looked at him, smiled. "I know why..." She said, almost to herself.

"Why?" Gohan asked, worried about Videl. The maid was surprised by Gohan's directness.

"She's just been having dreams and waking up in the middle of the night, that's all." Mia explained, examining Gohan carefully. She could she that he was built and was carrying Videl with ease. 'I see why you've been dreaming about him Videl, he is a cutie.' Mia thought, a smile formed on her face.

"Oh, well the nurse said she should take some sleeping pills and get some sleep once she got home." Gohan relayed the nurse's orders to the maid. Mia was really impressed by Gohan. He seemed like a sweet boy.

"Ok lets get her up to bed. Can you carry her up the stairs?" Mia asked him. Gohan looked at the stairs.

"No problem. Where's her room?" He smiled and asked.

"Third door on the left." Mia answered with a smile. Gohan turned and began walking to the stairs. Mia turned to Erasa. "He's such a sweetie." She whispered, making Erasa giggle. Gohan was already half way up the stairs by then.

"I know right!" Erasa said loudly to Mia. They both started scaling the stairs after Gohan.

Gohan walked up to Videl's room. The door was cracked open so he pushed his back against it to open it all the way. When he saw her room, he was amazed. Her room was huge! It was the size of 10 of Gohan's room. She had a king sized bed, a huge flat screen TV, a balcony through glass doors and a walk-in closet. He brought Videl over to her bed and carefully sat her down. She was still sound asleep and didn't even notice. Gohan saw a small blanket on her bed and covered her up with it. She turned onto her side and curled up in it. He looked over at her bulletin board and saw pictures and newspaper clippings of Saiyaman. Gohan walked over and inspected them closely. He then noticed his name written down next to Saiyaman's. It was a comparison list. She had written down all the similarities between him and Saiyaman.

"Wow she's thorough." He said to himself, reading the list.

"That's Videl for you!" Mia said, surprising Gohan. He turned around and saw her and Erasa.

Erasa walked over to Gohan and looked at the bulletin board. "Yeah she thinks you're Saiyaman alright." She laughed at the numerous photos and clippings.

Gohan laughed nervously. "I guess we do look alike..." He didn't know what to say.

"I don't know... I think he's taller and bulkier." She looked at a picture of Saiyaman. "Oh well. I'm sure Videl will find out eventually." She shrugged. "Anyways, I have to get going. My mother and I are going to the mall in a little while and I don't want to be late!" She told Mia and Gohan.

"It was nice to see you dear. Are you and Sharpner still planning to come over tomorrow?" Mia asked.

"Yep. Gohan will probably come too." Erasa smiled at Gohan.

Mia smiled too. She finally met the boy Videl had been dreaming about and she wanted to get to know him better. "So is Gohan a new addition to your group of friends?" She asked Erasa.

"Yep. He fits right in." Erasa replied watching Gohan. He wasn't even paying attention because he was mesmerized by her huge room and cool stuff.

They watched him as he wandered around, examining things closely. He looked like a kid in a candy shop.

"Well I really have to go. See you tomorrow Mia." Erasa said to the maid. "Bye Gohan!" She called over to him as he looked at her punching bag in the corner.

"Huh?" He stopped examining the punching bag and turned around. "See you later." He said and walked over to them.

"Remember to call Videl tomorrow and let her know if you are going to hang out with us and spend the night." Erasa reminded him.

"Will do." He smiled.

"Good. See you tomorrow, maybe." Erasa giggled and walked into the hall.

"Bye dear." Mia said as she walked out.

"Bye!" Erasa gave her finally goodbye and walked down the stairs and out the door. Gohan saw a weird lamp on Videl's desk and started to look at it.

"So Gohan, tell me about yourself." Mia asked him. Interested to find out more about Videl's 'crush'.

"Um well I'm Son Gohan. I go to school with Videl and Erasa. I love to eat. My favorite color is red." He started to list of random things about himself. The lamp, however, got the best of him. "How do you turn it on?" He was frustrated, unable to find a switch of any kind.

"Put your hand by the bulb and snap your fingers." Mia was amused by his curiosity. Gohan reached his hand up towards the bulb and snapped. The light turned on.

"Woah. That's so cool!" He said, sounding like Goten. He snapped his fingers again and it turned off, then snapped it on. He repeated this for a while.

"So... are you and Videl dating?" Mia decided to ask him directly.

Gohan almost broke the bulb, he was so shocked. "No, no! We are just friends! We don't like each other like that!" He was flustered and turning red. Mia noticed how he'd reacted. She could tell he liked Videl.

Mia laughed. "Ok I was just checking." She smiled at him. "Where are you from?" She continued to ask more questions.

"East District 439." He said casually.

Mia looked shocked. "Isn't that like 500 miles away?" She asked

"Yeah, it's a long ride." He laughed.

"Why don't you move here?" She asked, not understanding why he'd travel so far everyday.

"I don't mind the ride and I love nature. And I don't think I'd like city life. I'm just used to living out in the peace and quiet." He told her.

"I see. What do you do with your free time if you don't live in the city?" She asked him.

"Usually I study or go wandering in the wilderness. Sometimes I'll train or play with my little brother." He explained his extracurricular activities.

"Train? So you are a martial artist!" Mia exclaimed happily. Remembering that Videl said she might be interested in Gohan if he was a fighter.

"Uh yeah." He was confused by the maid's sudden excitement.

"Videl loves to fight." Mia tried to push Videl into Gohan's head.

"Oh trust me, I know." He said without realizing.

"So you are the Saiyaman then?" Mia asked him and then watched him for his reaction.

Before Gohan could say anything, Videl began to stir and let out a big yawn. She then sat up slowly.

"Oh Videl! You're awake!" Mia walked over to her. "How do you feel?" She sat on the bed next to Videl.

"Tired." Videl said with very low energy. She looked over and saw Gohan. "Gohan? Why are you here?" She asked him. She had been unconscious for hours and was unaware what was going on.

"He carried you home from school dear." Mia smiled at her.

Videl suddenly remembered all the events of the day. She looked at him with different eyes. He was no longer the mystery boy in her class, he was Son Gohan, the man under the Saiyaman suit and the boy who stood up to Cell. "Oh, thanks Gohan." She smiled at him.

Gohan returned the smile. "It was no problem." He told her.

"Obviously not. Considering you have super strength." She laughed. Gohan froze and didn't know what to say.

Videl noticed his surprise at her comment. He didn't want her to say anything because Mia was around.

"Don't worry Gohan, Mia won't tell anyone." Videl assured him with a smile.

"So you are the Saiyaman!" Mia smiled. "We were just talking about that before you woke up." She told Videl. It was Videl's turn to freeze.

"Uh... What else did you guys talk about?" She looked at Mia, scared of what she might've told Gohan.

"He was just telling me about himself that's all." Mia winked at Videl, letting her know that she didn't tell him about her dream. Gohan didn't notice the wink because he was still surprised that Videl told Mia he was Saiyaman. He began to relax. If Videl could trust her, so could he, he figured.

"Oh ok." Videl said quietly, hoping that Mia wouldn't embarrass her.

"Erasa was here a few minutes ago but left to meet her mother. She told me that Gohan is going to hang out with you guys tomorrow and spend the night." Mia told Videl.

Videl looked over at Gohan. "Really?" She asked him, not sure if Mia was just playing with her.

"Well Erasa invited me and really wants me to. If my mom is ok with it, then I would love to come over." He grinned and rubbed the back off his neck.

Videl smiled. "Alright, I'll tell dad that I'm probably going to have another friend over. He may be a little... jerky to you at first but he'll act normal once he gets to know you. He was like that to Sharpner the first time he met him." She told Gohan and laughed, remembering how her dad intimidated Sharpner.

Gohan laughed too but then got quiet. "You aren't going to tell him about... me, are you?" He asked, referring to the Cell Games.

"No, your secrets safe with me." Videl grinned at him.

"How do you do all that amazing stuff by the way?" Mia asked. She thought they were talking about his Saiyaman secret. "Is it technology?" She wondered. Videl listened closely because she wanted to know the source of his power also.

Gohan sat there for a minute. "Well... its not technology..." He didn't know how he was going to explain it. "I use natural energy in my body called ki." He told them. They stared at him.

"Well I'd hardly call it natural." Videl was confused.

Gohan smiled. "No, its natural. Everyone has it." He explained. "I just have more control and practice with it. That's how I fly and shoot energy waves at people."

Videl looked at him and got excited. "Wait! Does that mean I could fly too!?" She leaned forward on the bed, hoping for him to say yes. She'd love to fly.

"Yup. You just need to learn how to control your ki." He explained happily.

"Could you teach me how to fly? Please Gohan?" She asked with puppy-dog eyes.

Gohan looked at her for a second and then smiled. "Sure, its really easy. I was going teach my brother so I could teach you both." He told her.

Videl's face lit up. "Cool! Thanks Gohan!" She was clearly excited.

"But not until your rested, right Gohan?" Mia looked at him.

"Yep. You need to catch up on your sleep." Gohan laughed. "What kind of dreams have you been having that have been waking you up?" He asked, remembering his dream about her. Videl blushed and looked away.

"Just some nightmares thats all..." She said quietly. The vision of Gohan in her dream filled her head, making her blush even more.

Mia laughed at Videl's reaction. "We'll just give you some sleeping pills and you'll sleep straight through the night." She said, still laughing about Videl's actual dream. Videl remained silent.

"That's what the nurse said to do." Gohan said loudly.

"I know, I was there." Videl reminded him, a little grumpy that Mia was laughing at her.

Gohan looked at his watch. "I suppose I should get going, my mother is probably wondering why I'm not home yet." He said, thinking about his mother's impatience.

Videl looked up at the clock. School had only been out for about 40 minutes. "But you live 500 miles away! How fast do you fly home!?" Videl asked him, shocked that his mother would expect him home so quickly.

Gohan thought about it for a minute. "Well a half an hour or so if I keep a steady pace or about five minutes if I go really fast." He said, not really thinking about how fast that was to Videl and normal people.

"Wow..." Videl stared at him with amazement. "Could I fly that fast?" She asked him, full of hope.

Gohan looked at her. He knew she'd probably never be able to fly as fast as him but he didn't want to tell her that. "Not right away. I've been flying since I was a small boy so I've been doing it my whole life. But if you practice enough and master your ki, you definitely could." He told her.

Videl was happy to hear that. "Ok, I'll do my best!" She wanted to be able to fly really fast. Gohan smiled at her determination. Mia looked a little worried but felt happy that Gohan and her would be spending time together. She thought Gohan was a nice boy.

"Well I really should get going now." Gohan said, looking out the window. He remembered he wanted to see if Vegeta would spar but Gohan decided maybe some other time.

Videl stood up out of bed. Her long nap gave her some energy. "Alright." She was a little disappointed.

"And I'll tell my mom you're a fan of hers. I'm sure she'd love to meet you. Perhaps you could come out there and I'll teach you how to fly. Then you could meet her too." Gohan said as he walked over to the balcony doors.

"That sounds great!" Videl had some newfound energy. "Just let me know when." She told him.

"I will. I'll call you tomorrow around noon and let you know if I'm coming over and also when my mom would like to meet you." Gohan said, opening the balcony doors at the same time.

Videl walked over to him. "Ok, I'll be around." She laughed, knowing that she'd be lounging around tomorrow.

Mia walked over too. "It was nice to meet you Gohan." She told him, putting her arm around Videl.

"It was nice to meet you too, ma'am." He told her politely, bowing to show respect.

Videl reached out and gave him a hug. "Thanks for everything Gohan." She told him happily. He hugged her back.

"No problem." He smiled. Once they broke out of the hug, he backed out onto the balcony. "I'll talk to you later!" He said as he began to hover.

Mia was astonished to see him floating, even though she knew he could fly.

"Bye!" Videl waved to him as he hovered high into the air. He waved back and started to fly away. Mia and Videl watched him until he burst into a white ball of light and disappeared into the horizon.

"Well he certainly is extraordinary!" Mia said, breaking the silence.

"Tell me about it." Videl sighed, watching as his white tail of energy disappeared. Mia smiled at Videl's goofy smile.

"Lets get you to bed dear." Mia said, deciding not to comment on her obvious attraction to Gohan.

Videl shut the balcony doors and turned around. "No complaints here." She said, walking over to her bed. Mia left and came back with a glass of water and sone sleeping pills. Videl didn't really want to take them but she didn't argue. She dropped the pills in her mouth and slammed the water.

"If I'm not up by noon tomorrow, wake me up." Videl told Mia, handing her the empty glass.

"Alright dear." Mia said, walking over and closing the curtains. Videl's room grew very dark, which pleased Videl. She climbed under the covers and laid her head down on the pillow.

Mia walked over to the lamp Gohan was fooling around with and snapped it off. The room was now completely dark except for the light from the hallway and the partial sunlight coming through the sides of the curtains. "Do you want anything to eat before you go to bed?" Mia asked as she walked to the door.

"No thanks. Just sleep for me." Videl yawned and closed her eyes.

"Ok goodnight Videl." Mia said, slowly closing the door behind her.

"Goodnight." Videl said as the door shut. She was absolutely exhausted. She felt tingly and numb from her body working on overtime to keep her awake. The bed felt more comfortable than it's ever felt before. She couldn't even think consciously anymore because her body finally decided to give in. The sleeping pills and the exhaustion took over and Videl was asleep within a minute. Previously, she had been plagued by dreams of finding out Gohan's secrets and Saiyaman's identity. Now, she would be plagued by dreams of Gohan and his amazing body and abilities, not that it was a bad thing. She could feel herself slowly falling for him. He was so different than any other guy. His politeness and innocence made him absolutely irresistible to her.

(I wonder what will happen when Gohan spends the night...)

- End Chapter 5

Thanks for reading! I know this chapter was kind of boring but I felt it was a necessary one. Hopefully the next one will be more exciting! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
